


-Cauchemar d'enfant- Le Baba Yaga

by MlleCurly



Category: Antoine Daniel - Fandom, Mathieu Sommet - Fandom, SLG, Salut les geeks, WTC - Fandom, What The Cut
Genre: Deathfic, M/M, drame, famille - Freeform, horreur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:28:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 25
Words: 23,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24589099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MlleCurly/pseuds/MlleCurly
Summary: Les monstres ne sont pas réels. Mathieu et Antoine le savent. mais ils ont beaucoup plus de mal à convaincre le petit Alois. Pourtant lorsqu'une mystérieuse légende slave va venir perturber leur quotidien, ils devront remettre leur façon de penser en question afin de faire le maximum pour protéger leur fils. Mais vont-ils réellement y parvenir ?
Relationships: Enfant - Relationship, Famille, Mathieu Sommet/Antoine Daniel, Matoine - Relationship, OC - Relationship, Romance - Relationship





	1. Le rêveur

.  
.

Salut les gens, j'espère que vous allez bien !  
On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour le premier chapitre de ma fanfiction « Le Baba Yaga » ! Elle comportera 25 chapitres et comme vous le savez surement déjà, elle sera centrée sur Mathieu Sommet et Antoine Daniel avec comme pairing un Matoine.

Je sais que j'avais dit que « Cauchemar d'enfant » serait une série de fanfiction (sans aucun lien entre elles) toutes centrées sur le paranormal ainsi que sur les univers des émissions et les personnages de Mathieu Sommet et Antoine Daniel, mais le fait est que SLG et WTC ne m'intéresse plus. J'aime toujours mais beaucoup moins qu'avant, la hype est passé pour moi ! Peut-être que je reprendrais ce projet de fanfiction sur un autre sujet que les vidéastes (Comme snk par exemple) mais pour le moment rien n'est sur.

Evidemment, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me donner votre avis, qu'il soit positif ou non !

Bref, bonne lecture !

.  
.  
.

Cauchemar d'enfant

-Le Baba Yaga-

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Chapitre I : Le rêveur.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

PDV Externe

.

« Tu es sûr qu'on est prêt ?

-Pourquoi pas ? Ça fait déjà plus de six ans qu'on est ensemble.

-Oui mais ça ne prouve rien ! On peut être ensemble depuis longtemps sans pour autant être prêt pour tout ça. »

Mathieu soupira en croisant ses bras dans son dos, faisant les cents pas au milieu de la chambre sous le regard d'Antoine, assis sur le lit. Ce n'était pas une décision simple à prendre mais cela faisait déjà presque un an qu'ils en parlaient. Il était temps qu'ils se décident tous les deux. Le grand chevelu se leva et alla enlacer le petit châtain qui soupira légèrement.

« L'adoption ne peut pas se faire du jour au lendemain. Il faut qu'on remplisse des papiers et plein de paperasse, qu'on reçoive la visite d'un assistant social... enfin je crois bref, ce que j'essaie de te dire, c'est qu'on va devoir s'y mettre !

-Bon, bon tu as raison, on est prêt... » essaya de se convaincre Mathieu.

Antoine lui sourit et l'entraîna dans la chambre d'ami, la tête pleine de rêve. Mathieu haussa un sourcil en le regardant, pas convaincu, mais fut bien vite transporté lui aussi par l'entrain de son mari. Ce dernier lui montra un endroit de la chambre en expliquant avec détermination :

« Regarde ! On déplacera le lit ici, puis on changera les draps on en mettra des plus jolis ! Des bleus ou des roses plein de couleur ! Puis avec des dessins aussi ? Comme des animaux ! Il sera émerveillé quand il verra sa chambre ! Et au plafond on pourra mettre un module !

-Un module ? Mais je pensais qu'on ne voulait pas adopter de bébé ?

-Non, on ne veut pas, mais y'a pas d'âge pour avoir de module ! Puis on lui achètera des peluches aussi ! Mais pour le reste des jouets, on lui demandera ce qui lui plait ! »

Mathieu leva les yeux au ciel et sourit, amusé, en se laissant tomber sur le grand lit au milieu de la pièce. L'endroit était très simple, froid même, mais ils pourraient arranger ça rapidement pour l'enfant qu'ils accueilleraient. Antoine montra la vieille armoire en ébène contre le mur du fond et sourit, pensif.

« Il aura assez de place pour mettre ses habits là, non ? Et on pourra lui en acheter des nouveaux ! Il les choisira lui-même ! Et on lui prendra un bureau pour qu'il puisse dessiner ou faire ses devoirs. »

Il regarda par la fenêtre. Elle donnait vue sur leur petit jardin, mais également sur des champs à perte de vue et une forêt. L'endroit parfait pour élever un enfant ! Peut-être que ce petit monstre, fille ou garçon, aurait soif d'aventure ? Le grand chevelu se tourna vers son amant et dit d'un ton narquois :

« Tu lui joueras de la guitare le soir pour qu'il s'endorme.

-J'apprends seulement à jouer pour l'instant ! » s'exclama Mathieu en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Oui et pour l'instant ça pourrait être pire ! » se moqua gentiment Antoine.

Le petit châtain sourit doucement. Antoine était un vrai gosse, mais il était responsable. Il ferait un bon père, c'était évident, mais il avait peur de ne pas être à la hauteur comme lui...

« Tu es un grand rêveur, Antoine. » murmura Mathieu en passant une main dans ses cheveux longs qu'il avait détaché.

Antoine sourit et retira ses lunettes pour les nettoyer avec un pan de sa chemise bleue. Il s'assit près de son conjoint et embrassa le bout de ses lèvres, amusé. Oui, il était un rêveur, Mathieu avait raison. Mais il faisait tout pour réaliser ses rêves.

.  
.  
.

Voilà, je sais que ce début de fanfiction n'est pas effrayant et peut paraître mou, il y aura plusieurs chapitres assez lent avant que l'histoire ne se mette en place et qu'on entre dans le vif du sujet ! J'espère malgré tout que ça vous a plu et je vous remercie d'avoir lu jusqu'à là !

N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, ça me fera plaisir tant qu'il est constructif ! :)

On se retrouve en attendant le week-end prochain ! ^^ En attendant vous pouvez jeter un regard à mes autres projets :D

Amour et licorne *^*

.  
.


	2. Chapter 2

.  
.

Coucou les gens, j'espère que vous allez bien !  
On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour le deuxième chapitre de cette fanfiction ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me donner votre avis !

Bonne lecture !

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Chapitre II : Un choix compliqué.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

PDV Antoine

.

Assis dans notre vieux sofa rouge je regardais l'écran de mon ordinateur avec Mathieu. Cela faisait maintenant six mois que nous avions fait une demande d'adoption, et nous venions de recevoir un mail : on venait de nous envoyer plusieurs fiches de renseignement sur plusieurs enfants.

Mathieu se blotti contre moi et soupira doucement. Nous étions tous les deux indécis : on nous proposait d'adopter l'un de ces enfants, mais lequel ?

« C'est vraiment trop compliqué... un être humain ça se choisit pas, ce n'est pas comme un animal de compagnie ou je ne sais pas quoi...

-Oui. Tous ces enfants sont adorables, je ne vois pas quoi faire... » murmurais-je.

Mathieu passa une main dans ses longs cheveux bouclés : il les laissait pousser en ce moment, mais hésitait à les couper. Moi je m'en fichais, il pouvait bien faire ce qu'il voulait à ses cheveux tant qu'il les retirait du siphon après sa douche. Il se leva et grogna, désemparé et visiblement de mauvaise humeur : un rien pouvait l'énerver.

« J'vais me faire un café. »

Je levais les yeux au ciel en le voyant partir et regardait à nouveau lécran de lordinateur. On venait de nous envoyer des fiches de renseignement sur trois enfants : Une fille de six ans, Amélie, un garçon de onze ans, Jérémy, et un autre garçon de sept ans, Alois. Comment faire pour choisir parmi ces trois petits ?

.

PDV Mathieu

.

Je soupirais en regardant le liquide noir couler dans ma tasse bleue, alors que la machine à café faisait un bruit de marteau piqueur insupportable. J'étais ravi d'être bientôt père, mais je n'imaginais pas que l'adoption se passerait ainsi. Je pensais qu'on nous confierait un enfant sans nous laisser choisir, et pas l'inverse... ces trois enfants étaient adorables, ils méritaient tous les trois une famille ! Mais nous ne pouvions qu'en adopter un.

Je pris ma tasse en main et bu une gorgée. Le liquide brulant et amer coula le long de ma gorge alors que je restais pensif en pensant à tout ça. C'était tellement compliqué.

Soudain une idée traversa mon esprit et j'ouvris de grands yeux avant de retourner rapidement au salon, manquant de faire tomber mon café sur moi. C'était évident, je savais quoi faire maintenant ! Antoine haussa un sourcil en me voyant arriver. Il était souvent perplexe et un peu perdu face à mes changements d'humeur soudain. J'allais m'assoir près de lui en posant ma tasse sur la table en bois avant de le regarder avec insistance :

« On ne sait pas quel gosse choisir, hein ?

-Bah oui ..

-Et parmi ces trois enfants, il y en a un aveugle ?

-Je crois. Pourquoi ? »

Mon mari fronça les sourcils, ne voyant pas où je voulais en venir. Il regarda à nouveau l'écran et hocha la tête pour confirmer mes dires et je m'exclamais alors, ignorant le fait qu'il venait d'ouvrir la bouche pour parler également :

« C'est lui qu'on va adopter !

-Quoi ? Pourquoi ? »

Antoine ne devait sans doute pas comprendre mon point de vue. Après tout, pourquoi ne pas décider d'adopter un enfant en bonne santé ? Je lui souris et dis :

« De nos jours, les gens adoptent pour la plupart des bébés ou alors des enfants en bonne santé. Ce petit comme il est aveugle a peut-être moins de chance de se faire adopter que les deux autres ! Toi et moi, on pourra lui montrer qu'on s'en fou de sa maladie, que c'est un gosse comme les autres et qu'on l'aime ! »

Antoine avait du mal à me suivre et je n'étais pas moi-même sur de ce que j'avançais, mais je ne trouvais pas mon idée mauvaise. On allait enfin avoir un enfant ensemble !

.  
.  
.

Voilà, c'était le chapitre deux, j'espère qu'il vous aura plus même si comme je l'ai dit dans le chapitre précédant, il n'y aura pas énormément d'action dans les premiers chapitres !

Encore une fois, je serais ravi d'avoir vos avis !

Passez une bonne semaine, on se retrouve le week-end prochain !

Amour et licorne *^*

.


	3. Le grand jour

.  
.

Coucou les gens, j'espère que vous allez bien !  
On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour le troisième chapitre de cette fanfiction ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me donner votre avis !

Bonne lecture !

.  
.  
.

Chapitre III : Le grand jour.

.  
.  
.

PDV Externe

.

Sa main crispée serra un peu plus la lanière de son sac contre son torse alors qu'accompagné de l'assistante sociale, il avançait dans l'aéroport. Le noir l'entourait alors qu'il serra un peu plus la main de la femme blonde, le coeur battant. Il était habitué à ne rien voir, ce n'était pas pour ça que l'angoisse tordait son ventre en cet instant.

« On arrive bientôt ?

-Oui, ne t'en fais pas. Je suis sûr que tu vas te plaire là-bas. »

Aujourd'hui, il rencontrait les deux personnes qui l'avaient adopté. Il ne savait pas vraiment à quoi s'attendre, il ressentait un mélange d'émotion, d'impatience et de peur. Peut-être qu'elles seraient méchantes ? Ou qu'elles ne l'aimeraient pas ? Que ferait-il si ces personnes décidaient de le renvoyer à l'orphelinat ? Peut-être qu'il ne se plairait pas avec elles !

Le vacarme des bruits de pas et des valises à roulettes qui retentissaient dans l'aéroport résonnait dans la tête du petit. A pas rapides il suivait la démarche de l'adulte l'accompagnant. Cette dernière, ses cheveux blonds noués en un chignon sévère, avançait en lui parlant pour tenter de le détendre.

« Ils sont très gentils et ont déjà préparé ta chambre.

-Comment ils s'appellent déjà ?

-Mathieu et Antoine. »

Le petit hocha la tête, essayant de mémoriser les deux prénoms dans un coin de sa tête : il avait une véritable mémoire de poisson rouge et n'avait pas envie de mal faire avec les deux hommes qui l'avaient adopté.

Antoine faisait les cents pas alors que Mathieu, nerveux, tapait du pied par terre. Devant une des entrées de l'aéroport, ils attendaient l'assistante sociale qui leur apporterait le petit garçon qu'ils avaient adopté. Ils n'arrivaient tous les deux pas encore à réaliser ce qui allait leur arriver, mais ils l'avaient pourtant tellement attendu ! Tout était déjà prêt pour sa venue, que ce soit la chambre, les jouets ou les habits.

« Ils arrivent. » dit Mathieu, calmement, cachant son angoisse.

Antoine déglutit et s'arrêta net en se tournant vers les portes automatiques. Dans le hall d'entrée de l'aéroport au milieu de la foule en mouvement, une femme en tailleur tenait la main d'un petit garçon blond aux yeux bleus clairs. Aussitôt, le ventre du grand chevelu se serra et il murmura, hésitant :

« Tu es sûr qu'on est prêt pour ça ? Prêt pour s'occuper d'un gosse ? Aveugle en plus...

-Antoine, ne soit pas ridicule. C'est toi qui m'as dit qu'on était prêt, et on l'est ! Et le fait qu'il est aveugle ne changera rien. C'est un enfant comme les autres, on s'en sortira. »

Le grand chevelu hocha doucement la tête alors que l'assistante sociale arriva à leur hauteur. Dès que l'enfant fut devant eux, Antoine oublia tous ses doutes et ses craintes. Il était très mignon, et même s'il représentait beaucoup de responsabilité, le créateur de What The Cut se sentait capable de relever cet immense défi qu'était être parent. La voix pleine d'émotion, Mathieu s'agenouilla face au petit blond :

« Bonjour Alois. Je suis très content de te voir ! Moi c'est Mathieu. »

Alois sourit timidement en entendant la voix claire du jeune homme. Il tendit les bras pour toucher rapidement son visage, cherchant à imaginer à quoi ressemblait ce fameux Mathieu. Antoine sourit et posa une main sur l'épaule à Mathieu.

« Moi c'est Antoine.

-Bonjour. Merci de m'accueillir chez vous.

-Il n'y a pas de quoi, on est ravi de t'avoir à la maison avec nous ! » le rassura Antoine en ébouriffant ses cheveux.

C'était un moment plein d'émotion mais également assez gênant : Mathieu, Antoine et Alois ne savaient pas quoi se dire d'autre. Mais ce n'était pas important, ils étaient tous les trois réunis et allaient enfin pouvoir apprendre à vivre ensemble.

.  
.  
.

Voilà, c'était le chapitre trois, j'espère qu'il vous aura plu et que vous appréciez la venue d'Alois dans la petite famille !

Encore une fois, je serais ravi d'avoir vos avis !

Passez une bonne semaine,je vais essayer d'accélérer le rythme de mes publications, donc peut être même deux par semaine !

Amour et licorne *^*

.  
.


	4. Le cyber harcèlement

.  
.

Coucou les gens, j'espère que vous allez bien !  
On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour le quatrième chapitre de cette fanfiction ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me donner votre avis !

Bonne lecture !

.  
.  
.

Chapitre IV : Le cyber harcèlement.

.  
.  
.

PDV Mathieu

.

« Putain de merde ! »

J'haussais un sourcil en entendant Antoine jurer. Assis dans le canapé, je tournais la tête vers lui en passant un bras autours des épaules d'Alois, assis dans notre canapé rouge près de moi. Installé devant son ordinateur, mon conjoint fronçait les sourcils en observant l'écran d'un air mauvais.

« Un problème, chéri ? »

Alois, intrigué, tourna lui aussi la tête vers Antoine. Il était avec nous depuis maintenant plus de cinq mois et notre quotidien s'en trouvait enrichi et embelli : ce gamin égayait nos journées, nous apprenait une nouvelle façon de vivre, une vie à trois.

J'avais d'ailleurs été étonné de la façon dont ce gamin s'était adapté à notre maison, il la connaissait par coeur et ne se cognait jamais au meuble contrairement à ce que nous craignons Antoine et moi. Nous qui avions peur d'être surchargés de travail avec un enfant handicapé, nous étions trompés : Alois était selon moi, plus indépendant que la plupart des enfants que je connaissais et n'avait presque jamais besoin de nous.

« C'est rien, c'est rien... juste des cons qui me font encore chier sur Twitter...

-Quoi ? Encore ? »

Je fronçais les sourcils et me levais pour aller derrière mon mari, observant l'écran de son ordinateur. Depuis quelques temps, d'un coup et pour une raison que nous ignorions, plein de fans de nos anciennes émissions nous harcelaient sur les réseaux sociaux.

« Oui, regarde ! » dit-il en désignant l'écran.

Un poste sur Twitter accompagné d'une photo de nos émissions respectives avait été fait, avec en légende « Il serait temps qu'ils se remettent au boulot. ». Evidemment, ce n'était pas la seule publication comme ça, il y en avait plein et ça ne nous aurait pas déranger en temps normal : ce message était anodin. Mais, les commentaires sous ce genre de poste appelaient au harcèlement pour que nous reprenions notre travail, Antoine et moi.

.

PDV Antoine

.

Je soupirais doucement en lisant les diverses insultes laissées par mes abonnées. Auparavant, j'avais déjà fait plusieurs burn out à cause de la pression de mes abandonnés pour avoir des épisodes régulièrement, ils en voulaient toujours plus. Mais aujourd'hui, je n'aimais plus mon ancienne émission, de même pour Mathieu. C'était derrière nous, ça faisait partit du passé et je ne voulais pas reprendre les What The Cut. Plus jamais.

.

PDV Externe

.

Les insultes publics ou messages privés qu'ils recevaient étaient d'une violence inouïe. Il soupira doucement en fermant son ordinateur : il n'en pouvait plus de tout ce cyber harcèlement. D'un pas nonchalant, il se leva et alla s'assoir sur le canapé près de son fils. Ce dernier en sentant la présence d'Antoine s'éloigna un peu pour lui laisser plus de place, mais le grand chevelu sourit et passa un bras autours de ses épaules pour l'attirer contre lui.

« Alors canaille, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Je lis ! »

Alois sourit en baissant la tête sur le livre en braille qu'il ne pouvait pas voir, baladant ses doigts fins sur le papier cartonné. Antoine sourit doucement en le regardant faire : même s'il allait mal en ce moment à cause de la pression de son ancienne communauté, il avait toujours sa famille pour l'épauler.

.  
.  
.

Voilà, c'était le chapitre quatre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu ! Il y a de plus en plus d'action même si on n'entre pas encore vraiment dans le vif du sujet ^^

Encore une fois, je serais ravi d'avoir vos avis !

Passez une bonne semaine, on se retrouve la prochaine fois !

Amour et licorne *^*

.  
.


	5. Une sortie qui tourne mal

.  
.

Coucou les gens, j'espère que vous allez bien !  
On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour le cinquième chapitre de cette fanfiction ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me donner votre avis !

Bonne lecture !

.  
.  
.

Chapitre V : Une sortie qui tourne mal.

.  
.  
.  
.

PDV Externe

.

Antoine passa une main dans ses cheveux. Certaines mèches étaient collées à son front par la sueur alors que le soleil tapait sur la petite ville de Nantes en cet après-midi d'été. Assis dans une chaise en osier sur la terrasse d'un bar de la ville, il regardait la fontaine sur la grande place en sirotant un verre de bière froide.

« Tu as oublié de mettre de la crème solaire sur tes bras. » l'informa Mathieu, étalant par la même occasion de la crème solaire sur le visage d'Alois.

Ce dernier essaya de détourner la tête en grimaçant : il détestait la crème solaire. Le grand chevelu d'un air nonchalant, jeta un coup d'œil à ses bras rouges avant d'hausser les épaules. Il le regretterait sans doute demain quand ça commencerait à être douloureux.

« Ce n'est pas grave. Alois, tu veux encore à boire ? »

Le petit hocha la tête, se tournant vers la provenance de la voix d'Antoine, plantant ses yeux bleus sur lui. Il avait le visage couvert de crème solaire mal étalée.

« Oui, je veux bien un autre diabolo à la menthe !

-Alois, ne bouge pas ! » sermonna le petit châtain en prenant le menton du petit entre ses doigts pour tourner sa tête vers lui.

Il termina d'étaler convenablement la crème solaire sur le visage du petit et repoussa ses lunettes de soleil sur son nez en regardant autours de lui. C'était une belle journée, Mathieu aimait beaucoup ces sorties en famille, tout comme Alois et Antoine.

Vers dix-sept heure les trois garçons reprirent la route vers la maison, Alois serrant la main d'Antoine et de Mathieu, souriant en s'exclamant, affamé :

« Je voudrais des pâtes ce soir ! Avec de la saucisse et de la crème ? Et même du fromage ! On peut ?

-Tu m'as l'air affamé, on dirait qu'on ne te nourrit pas... » sourit doucement Mathieu.

Alois sourit en levant la tête vers le ciel d'un air ravi. Ce petit était un vrai gourmand et la cuisine de ses papas n'avait rien à voir avec ce qu'il mangeait auparavant à l'orphelinat !

« C'est parce que je meurs de faim !

-Tu viens de finir ta glace ! » s'exclama Antoine, mi amusé mi exaspéré.

Heureuse et détendue, la petite famille continua d'avancer dans la rue sans remarquer un duo d'homme les suivant. L'un d'eux, un grand blond, ricana et s'exclama d'un air moqueur :

« Mais qui voilà ! On ne dirait pas Mathieu Sommet et Antoine Daniel ? »

Les concernés se tournèrent vers eux en haussant un sourcil, intrigués, alors qu'Alois se serra timidement contre Antoine. A voix basse, il demanda doucement :

« Mathieu, c'est qui ce monsieur ? »

Le petit châtain ne répondit pas à son fils et pensant avoir affaire à des fans inoffensifs, il leur sourit d'un air joyeux en s'approchant d'eux.

« Oui, c'est nous. On peut faire quelque chose pour vous ? »

La petite ruelle était à l'ombre alors que le soleil descendait peu à peu dans le ciel. Une légère brise souleva les cheveux blonds des deux jeunes hommes. Lun deux, le nez recourbé avec une gueule d'ange, semblait légèrement alcoolisé. Il grogna en donnant un coup rageur dans une poubelle, s'emportant soudainement, faisant reculer Mathieu et Antoine qui froncèrent les sourcils.

« Tu es qui pour nous demander ça ?! Tu te crois supérieur à nous ?! Si tu veux effectivement faire un truc pour nous, traviole, reprend tes putains de vidéos !

-Pour qui tu te prends ?! Je crois qu'on fait encore ce qu'on veut. » grogna Antoine en poussant Alois derrière lui.

Alois déglutit, apeuré en reculant, son dos finissant par cogner contre le mur d'une maison grise. L'autre homme blond, un peu plus petit, posa une main sur l'épaule de son ami et grogna avant de murmurer à son acolyte :

« Occupons-nous d'eux... »

.  
.  
.

Voilà, c'était le chapitre cinq, j'espère qu'il vous aura plu !

Encore une fois, je serais ravi d'avoir vos avis !

Passez une bonne semaine !

Amour et licorne *^*

.  
.


	6. Désarmé face à la violence

.

.

Coucou les gens, j'espère que vous allez bien !  
On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour le sixième chapitre de cette fanfiction ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me donner votre avis !

Bonne lecture !

.

.

Chapitre VI : Désarmé face à la violence.

.

.

.

PDV Antoine

.

« Wahou, ils t'ont pas loupé... » soupira Alex en lorgnant mon visage blessé.

Il toucha ma joue du bout des doigts et en grognant, je donnais un violent coup de coude dans ses côtes : hors de question qu'il me touche. Je n'étais pas tactile et détestais son regard plein de pitié... ça me rendait fou. Ils me rendaient tous fou, j'avais beaucoup de mal à les supporter. Brusquement je me levais et grogna, en disant d'un ton sec malgré moi :

« Tu devrais rentrer. »

Alex fronça les sourcils sans comprendre. Il venait tout juste d'arriver et je le mettais à la porte... Il passa une main dans ses cheveux châtain et me dit d'un air amical en souriant faiblement, essayant de me calmer :

« Eh, Antoine, je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te... te brusquer ou quoi que ce soit ! »

Mathieu, étonné de me voir ainsi, fronça les sourcils tout comme Alois. Ce dernier, allongé sur le canapé en slip bleu à cause de la chaleur, demanda en se tournant la tête vers le son de nos voix :

« Pourquoi t'es fâché Antoine ? »

Je grognais, de très mauvaise humeur. Ils m'étouffaient tous, personne ici ne semblait me comprendre. Je n'avais pas su protéger ma famille, je m'étais fait ridiculiser, on m'avait battu, on m'avait fait mal et désormais tout m'insupportait. Je ne comprenais même pas comment Mathieu pouvait accepter tous ces types qui venaient chez nous pour nous regarder avec pitié... Ce dernier regarda Alex en haussant les épaules pour lui montrer son incompréhension face à mon comportement. Ils faisaient tous comme si je n'étais pas là ! Sans attendre plus longtemps, je grognais et partais m'enfermer dans ma chambre en claquant la porte.

.

PDV Mathieu

.

Je poussais un soupir en voyant Antoine partir. Depuis notre agression deux jours plus tôt, il était distant et assez violent, que ce soit dans ses gestes ou sa parole. Je m'inquiétais pour lui, mais avec le temps ça finirait sans doute par passer. J'essayais de le ménager au maximum, je le laissais seul quand il me le demandait, ne l'embêtait pas avec les tâches ménagères, supportais ses crises de colère. C'était sa façon de s'exprimer, de montrer sa peur. Je l'aidais comme je le pouvais mais ce n'était pas facile : nous nous étions fait littéralement défoncer par ces abrutis et je devais bien avouer que j'en gardais également plusieurs séquelles : j'avais un oeil aux bords noirs, diverses hématomes et une côte fêlée. Antoine ne s'en sortait pas mieux que moi.

Alois avait eu très peur Mais dieu merci, il n'avait rien eu. Il était resté en retrait, ces brutes ne l'avaient pas touché et des passants étaient venus assez rapidement à notre secours. Il dormait depuis quelques jours avec nous. Je devais bien avouer que notre vie sentimentale et sexuelle en prenait un coup, mais ça n'était pas important : il était petit et avait besoin de plus de temps que nous. Il pouvait bien rester autant de temps qu'il voulait dans notre lit, à partir du moment où il allait bien, j'étais heureux.

Les deux types qui avaient bousculé notre quotidien tranquil avaient été punis, dieu merci ! Ils avaient écopé de deux mois de prison. Je trouvais que c'était peu, mais si ça pouvait leur servir de leçon pour qu'ils ne recommencent plus, ça me suffisait. J'avais appris durant le procès qu'ils s'appelaient Hans et Joffrey. Deux types normaux, père de famille avec un boulot stable. Rien ne présageait qu'ils déraperaient ainsi. Franchement, quelle idée de menacer ses idoles pour qu'ils reprennent leur boulot ?

« Je suis désolé, il est encore un peu bouleversé, il faut lui laisser du temps... » soupirais-je à Alex.

Il hocha calmement la tête en me souriant d'un air compatissant. Il finit par partir une heure plus tard, alors que j'entrais dans notre chambre pour rejoindre Antoine. Je m'inquiétais pour lui, je voulais le rassurer : le comportement qu'il avait eu avant était parfaitement normal, même si ça m'avait déplu.

Antoine était fade à l'ordinateur, l'air concentré, tapait frénétiquement sur les touches en fixant l'écran. Ça faisait un moment que je ne l'avais pas vu si sérieux, et j'haussais un sourcil en allant l'enlacer.

« Chéri ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-J'écris le prochain épisode de What The Cut. »

Je fronçais les sourcils, étonné, et je devais bien l'avouer, quelque peu perdu. Nous avions tous les deux arrêtés nos émissions plusieurs années auparavant : ça avait été pour nous un soulagement d'arrêter de traîner les cadavres des projets qui nous avaient fait connaître. Nous étions libres, nous ne faisions plus attention à la pression de nos abonnés, et nous ne mettions plus notre énergie dans un travail qui ne nous apportait plus rien de satisfaisant. Je me raclais la gorge et demanda :

« Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

-Pourquoi ?! A ton avis ?! Oh, excuse-moi, tu as déjà oublié qu'on s'est fait casser la gueule il y a deux jours ?! » s'énerva Antoine.

Je soupirais doucement. Le visage déformé par la colère et l'agacement, les joues légèrement teintées de rouge, j'avais la sensation que mon mari essayait de m'assassiner du regard.

« Antoine, ne t'énerve pas. »

Il frappa brusquement du poing sur son bureau, me faisant sursauter, et d'un coup de pied dans le mur face à lui, fit reculer sa chaise à roulette en grognant brusquement :

« Comment tu veux que je reste calme ?! Vous faites tout pour me faire chier ! Et tu veux que je te dise ?! Pour le bien de notre famille, tu ferais bien de te remettre à faire ta putain d'émission ! »

Je ne savais pas comment réagir, je ne reconnaissais pas Antoine. Je croisais les bras, sourcils froncés. Il devait avoir peur pour penser comme ça. C'était compréhensible, mais je n'étais pas comme lui, je resterais fort, et malgré son ton accusateur je continuerais de vivre ma vie comme je l'entendais, en protégeant ma famille à ma manière.

« Alors quoi ?! Tu comptes leur donner raison ?! Leur montrer qu'en nous donnant des coups on leur obéira ?! C'est ça ta mentalité ?!

-Je te rappelle qu'on a un putain de gosse aveugle avec nous ! La prochaine fois c'est à lui qu'ils s'en prendront ! Il est sans défense ! Notre devoir c'est de le protéger, je ferais tout pour ça, même si je dois obéir à cette bande de vautours ! »

Je serrais les dents, essayant de ne pas relever les mots offensants qu'il avait utilisés pour parler d'Alois. Je m'apprêtais à parler quand on toqua timidement à la porte. Je me retournais vers cette dernière alors qu'une petite voix demanda :

« Mathieu ? Je crois que ça va être l'heure de mon bain... »

Alois cherchait surement à faire arrêter cette dispute stupide et ces cris. Pour une raison que j'ignorais, j'avais presque le sentiment qu'il se sentait coupable. Je jetais un regard mauvais à Antoine avant de pousser un léger soupir.

« J'arrive mon grand ! »

.

.

.

Voilà, c'était le chapitre six, j'espère qu'il vous aura plu ! Sinon, vous êtes plutôt d'accord avec Antoine ou avec Mathieu dans cette dispute ? :)

Encore une fois, je serais ravi d'avoir vos avis !

Passez une bonne semaine, on se retrouve le week-end prochain !

Amour et licorne *^*

.

.


	7. La violence conduit à la violence

.

.

Coucou les gens, j'espère que vous allez bien !  
On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour le septième chapitre de cette fanfiction ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me donner votre avis !

Bonne lecture !

.

.

Chapitre VII : La violence conduit à la violence.

.

.

.

PDV Antoine

.

Deux mois.

C'est rapide, deux mois. C'est rien, deux mois. En deux mois il ne se passe presque rien, les jours se ressemblent, on s'enlise dedans, on s'enlise dans la routine sans pouvoir lutter. En deux mois on n'a pas le temps de se repentir. Pas le temps de regretter, de comprendre la leçon. En deux mois on n'a pas le temps d'oublier non plus. Pas le temps de se reconstruire ou de reprendre une vie normale.

Ces deux salopards étaient sortis hier après seulement deux mois de prison.

Deux putains de mois.

Pour avoir terrorisé Alois, pour avoir blessé Mathieu, pour m'avoir rendu fou. Ils n'avaient écopés que de deux mois. C'était n'importe quoi, la justice se foutait de ma gueule. Rien ne les empêcherait de recommencer, de nous retrouver à nouveau dans la rue ou d'attaquer quelqu'un d'autre. La prochaine fois, ils nous tueraient peut-être !

Je ne les laisserais pas faire. Jamais. Plus jamais ils ne nous feraient de mal, j'y veillerais personnellement. J'agirais moi-même avant qu'ils ne puissent faire quoi que ce soit.

.

PDV Mathieu

.

Je soupirais en posant ma canette de boisson énergisante sur le bureau. Face à mon ordinateur, Je détournais un instant la tête pour regarder par la fenêtre. Le ciel bleu était plein de nuage, mais il faisait encore bon en ce début d'automne. Les vacances d'été étaient finies, l'école avait repris pour Alois. Je m'inquiétais toujours un peu de le savoir loin de moi, mais ses camarades de classe étaient sympathiques avec lui et les cours l'intéressaient. Ce gamin était très curieux et plein de vie !

Dieu merci, il s'était remis de notre agression ! Même s'il était encore tendu lorsqu'on sortait en ville, il dormait à nouveau seul dans son lit et ne faisait plus de cauchemar. Ça nous rassurait beaucoup Antoine et moi.

Antoine m'inquiétait en revanche beaucoup plus. Il surprotégeait sans cesse le petit, sortait tard le soir faire des promenades, dormait tard le matin, était violent, agressif et impulsif. Il parlait assez sèchement avec notre fils, même si je le voyais essayer faire des efforts avec lui. En revanche avec moi, c'était le grand n'importe quoi. Il se braquait tout le temps, s'énervait dès que je lui parlais. C'était frustrant et agaçant, j'avais souvent envie de lui en foutre une, mais ce n'était pas comme ça que je l'aiderais à aller mieux.

Tout ce que je voulais, c'était qu'il redevienne comme avant.

Que tout redevienne comme avant.

Je soupirais en regardant l'heure sur l'écran de mon ordinateur. Déjà quinze heures trente. Il fallait que je me dépêche de finir d'écrire... de temps en temps j'écrivais des articles pour le magazine « Mademoizelle ». Ça m'occupait, c'était un peu mon job, mais actuellement je n'avais pas la tête à ça. Antoine était partit environ deux heures plus tôt, je ne savais pas vraiment où et ça m'inquiétait. Je me demandais parfois s'il pouvait être suicidaire... Mais ça ne pouvait pas être ça, hein ? J'essayais de rester optimiste, de me dire qu'il irait vite mieux, mais la vérité était que notre couple allait aussi mal que lui depuis ces deux mois.

Mon portable sonna, vibrant dans la poche de mon jeans, alors que je soupirais légèrement. Las, je pris mon téléphone. C'était Antoine. Je décrochais, passa un bras derrière ma tête en m'étirant.

« Ouai Antoine ? T'es où ? »

J'haussais un sourcil en entendant la voix de mon mari et l'écouta attentivement, pâlissant au fur et à mesure en l'entendant parler. Bordel de merde...

« Mais t'es con ou quoi ?! Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?! Merde, Antoine ! Les choses étaient en train de s'arranger ! »

Je me levais brusquement, en rage, faisant les cents pas au milieu du salon. Tout nous tombait dessus en ce moment et Antoine n'aidait pas. Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre ce qu'il lui avait pris, bon sang !

« Tu as pensé au gamin ?! Ou à ce qu'il se passerait ensuite ?! »

.

PDV Antoine

.

Je déglutis, tremblant en tenant fermement mon portable contre mon oreille. A l'autre bout du combiné, Mathieu m'engueulait comme jamais. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il mavait pris, il avait raison, j'étais stupide... Je baissais mes yeux sur mes mains et mon t-shirt ensanglanté en étouffant un sanglot. Bordel, j'étais con...

« J-je sais pas, j'ai pas pensé à ce qu'il se passerait... »

Je tournais la tête pour regarder autour de moi. L'endroit était gris, étroit et froid. Pas très accueillant. De l'autre côté des barreaux de ma cellule, le flic me regardait, bras croisés. C'était un fan, alors il m'avait gentiment laissé prévenir Mathieu moi-même. J'avais eu de la chance sur ce coup-là. Je déglutis en croisant son regard bleu glacial et baissais la tête, honteux. Sa voix stricte résonna dans le commissariat et dans mon crâne douloureux.

« Allez, termine ton appel. »

Je frottais mes yeux larmoyant, la gorge nouée, et dit doucement à l'intention de mon mari :

« Je vais devoir raccrocher... Tu peux venir me voir ? »

Mathieu m'engueula encore une fois, hurlant dans le combiné. Il avait bien raison de gueuler. Néanmoins, il répondit positivement à ma requête, m'annonçant qu'il serait là d'ici un quart d'heure. Je me sentais tellement con, tellement coupable tout ça était de ma faute mais je devais bien avouer que désormais, je me sentais mieux. J'étais détendu, serein. J'avais le sentiment d'avoir protégé ma famille comme il le fallait, ces deux cons ne viendraient plus nous faire chier...

Mathieu raccrocha et j'étouffais un sanglot en donnant mon portable au policier. Ce dernier restait droit et sérieux pour son boulot. Il s'adossa contre le mur du fond en me regardant et me dit calmement :

« Toi, tu t'es mis dans de beaux draps... »

.

.

.

Voilà, c'était le chapitre sept, j'espère qu'il vous aura plu ! Est-ce que vous vous attendiez à cette réaction d'Antoine ?^^

Encore une fois, je serais ravi d'avoir vos avis !

Passez une bonne semaine, on se retrouve le week-end prochain !

Amour et licorne *^*

.

.


	8. Une sentence irrévocable

.

.

Coucou les gens, j'espère que vous allez bien !  
On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour le huitième chapitre de cette fanfiction ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me donner votre avis !

Bonne lecture !

.

.

Chapitre VIII : Une sentence irrévocable.

.

.

.

PDV Mathieu

.

Antoine n'avait même pas eu le temps de recommencer à poster les épisodes de sa putain d'émission sur YouTube qu'il se retrouvait déjà en prison pour plusieurs mois. Enfin, pas encore, mais c'était ce qu'on pouvait espérer de mieux selon nos avocats. Quand je pense que je m'étais énervé contre lui lorsqu'il m'avait dit vouloir reprendre les What The Cut... j'aurais préféré qu'il fasse ça, si ça le faisait se sentir en sécurité. Mais ça n'était pas le cas, je ne savais plus quoi faire ou quoi penser...

Assis dans les bancs du tribunal, habillé d'une chemise, je regardais mon mari dans le banc des accusés. Je n'étais pas autorisé à intervenir, je n'étais qu'un simple spectateur parmi tous les autres qui étaient venus. Car oui, le procès du grand Antoine Daniel ! Comme vous pouvez l'imaginer, plusieurs personnes, des fans, étaient venus. Certains pour le soutenir, d'autres pour le descendre.

« Monsieur Daniel, vous êtes poursuivit pour coups et blessures sur les personnes de Hans Spriger et Joffrey Leroy. »

Sur le banc des victimes, Les deux hommes blonds, plâtrés et en très mauvais état regardaient Antoine d'un oeil mauvais. Ces deux cons... j'aurais pu les défoncer moi aussi une nouvelle fois, mais je n'étais pas fou comme Antoine. Car oui, pour avoir réagis ainsi envers eux, Antoine devait bien être un peu fou. Non ? Au moins, il ne les avait pas tués... C'est sans doute affreux à dire, mais parfois je me demande s'il n'en aurait pas été capable.

Je soupirais, me sentant à l'étroit au milieu de cette foule venu juger Antoine. Ils me jugeaient moi aussi, et j'avais honte d'être marié à lui bien que je m'en sente coupable. Il aurait pu m'en parler, ou simplement aller voir un psy, mais non il avait préféré se créer une barrière entre lui et le monde réel et rester seul avec ses problèmes. Je lui en voulais beaucoup. Si encore il n'y avait que nous, j'aurais accepté cet écart de conduite, mais ce n'était pas le cas.

Je n'avais pas emmené Alois avec moi : cette histoire le perturbait déjà bien assez. Avec sa connerie, Antoine n'avait pas pensé une seule fois à Alois : l'assistante sociale avait voulu nous le reprendre ! J'avais dû les convaincre de ma stabilité mentale et du fait que je pouvais offrir à mon fils un environnement rassurant.

Et dire que je pensais que tout s'arrangerait...

.

PDV Antoine

.

Je soupirais et me tournais pour observer rapidement derrière moi. Je jetais un regard triste et désolé à Mathieu. Sourcils froncés, mon mari me fixait sévèrement mais je voyais également de l'inquiétude dans ses iris bleutées. Avec un soupir, je me réinstallais convenablement pour faire face au juge sur son estrade. Mon avocat à côté de moi était en train de faire un plaidoyer en ma faveur.

« Mon client s'était fait agresser récemment par ces deux hommes. Cela n'excuse en rien son comportement, mais ne dit-on pas que la violence mène à la violence ? Ces agresseurs n'ont écopé que de deux mois durant lesquels mon client, traumatisé, n'a pas su se remettre de cette agression et... »

Je baissais la tête en regardant mes chaussures, honteux. Je sentais les regards brulants du public sur ma nuque. Ils me jugeaient tous, même Mathieu, je le savais. Mais je ne regrettais rien malgré tout ce que pouvait dire mon avocat, au contraire !

Sur le banc à ma droite, à l'autre bout de la pièce, mes agresseurs, ou ceux que j'avais agressés, me regardaient d'un air triomphant. Ils m'avaient rendu fou, c'étaient ce qu'ils voulaient. Mais je voyais dans leurs yeux de la peur et une certaine amertume. Le juge me regarda très sérieusement. On approchait de la fin de ce procès. Bientôt, je connaitrais ma peine.

« Monsieur Daniel, comptez-vous vous attaquer à nouveau à monsieur Spriger et monsieur Leroy ?

-Non.

-Et regrettez-vous ces actes ? »

Le tribunal était silencieux. Je sentais tous les regards sur moi et je déglutis. Je me tournais doucement pour regarder derrière moi. Mes yeux rencontrèrent ceux scintillants de mon mari qui me sourit doucement d'un air encourageant. Je regardais ensuite à nouveau le juge qui, sourcils froncés, attendait ma réponse, perdant patience. Je soupirais doucement et tourna la tête pour ensuite observer Hans et Joffrey. Je les détestais plus que tout. Ils m'avaient traumatisés, bousculés mon quotidien. Je leur souris sadiquement : je ne comptais pas mentir.

« Non. »

.

.

.

Voilà, c'était le chapitre huit, j'espère qu'il vous aura plu !

Encore une fois, je serais ravi d'avoir vos avis !

Passez une bonne semaine, on se retrouve le week-end prochain !

Amour et licorne *^*

.

.


	9. Baba Yaga

.

.

Coucou les gens, j'espère que vous allez bien !  
On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour le neuvième chapitre de cette fanfiction ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me donner votre avis !

Bonne lecture !

.

.

Chapitre IX : Baba Yaga.

.

.

.

PDV Mathieu

.

« Monsieur Daniel, je vous condamne à la prison à perpétuité et nous vous reprendrons Alois ! » résonna la voix solennelle du juge.

Son coup de marteau résonna dans tout le tribunal alors que j'ouvrais de grands yeux.

Je me réveillais en sursaut, couvert de sueur et tremblant. Haletant et suffoquant dans mes larmes, je regardais autour de moi en me redressant et fini par tapoter la place à côté de moi. Elle était froide et je ressentis un gout d'amertume dans la bouche alors que la solitude m'enveloppa un peu plus dans ses bras étroits. Il faisait encore noir, la chambre était seulement éclairée par l'écran digital de mon réveil qui indiquait trois heures trente du matin. Cela faisait déjà une semaine que je faisais ce cauchemar en boucle et en boucle...

Je dormais mal, j'étais fatigué, mais fort heureusement ça n'avait pas trop d'impact sur ma vie de père et je m'occupais d'Alois du mieux que je pouvais tout en étant seul. Le petit avait été très perturbé par tous ces évènements et je voyais qu'Antoine lui manquait beaucoup. J'essayais de faire en sorte que son quotidien soit le plus normal possible...

Après tout, Antoine n'en avait que pour quatre mois de prison... il finirait par revenir ! Ça passe vite, quelques mois. En tout cas je l'espérais.

Je passais une main sur mon visage avant de retirer mon t-shirt humide de sueur et également l'épaisse couverture que recouvrait mon corps. Je me rallongeais convenablement, profitant de l'air frais sur ma peau nue en observant l'obscurité autour de moi.

La porte de ma chambre s'ouvrit légèrement en un grincement et je fronçais les sourcils en m'asseyant alors que la petite voix d'Alois se fit entendre :

« Mathieu ? »

Le petit blond entra dans la chambre à tâtons. Je soufflais, soulagé en lui demandant doucement :

« Un problème, bonhomme ? »

Le petit s'approcha, tremblant de peur et hocha vivement la tête. Il semblait terrifié ce qui m'inquiéta. De peur qu'il ne se fasse mal en se cognant quelque part, j'attrapais sa main pour le guider jusqu'au lit alors qu'il bredouilla :

« Il y a un monstre dans ma chambre ! »

Je souris doucement alors qu'il monta avec moi dans le lit. Ce n'était rien, le gosse avait juste fait un cauchemar...

« Ah oui ? A quoi il ressemblait ce méchant monstre ?

-Je ne sais pas, je suis aveugle, Mathieu. » dit-il sur un ton d'évidence.

Je me frappais le front avec le plat de ma main. J'étais tellement stupide quand je le voulais... je l'attirais contre moi en soupirant, épuisé. Il se laissa faire, tremblant.

« Oui, c'est vrai, excuse-moi...

-Je ne l'ai pas vu mais je l'ai entendu ! Il grognait et faisait du bruit !

-Oh, Alois tu n'as pas à avoir peur, tu sais ? C'était sans doute le bois de la charpente qui travail ! Ça craque parfois.

-Non ! C'était le Baba Yaga ! Elle veut m'emmener ! »

Je soupirais doucement en comprenant la situation. Il avait eu tellement peur de retourner à l'orphelinat lorsque Antoine était allé en prison que cette peur c'était transformé en un monstre qui voulait l'emmener... Il était seulement en train de s'exprimer et de s'ouvrir à moi. Je remis la couverture sur nous.

« Chéri... personne ne va t'emmener loin, d'accord ? On restera tous les deux ! Je vais bien m'occuper de toi, et Antoine reviendra vite.

-Mais... et le Baba Yaga ? »

Je le forçais à s'allonger et tapotais son oreiller pour qu'il soit assez rembourré. J'embrassais son front et dit doucement :

« Elle ne viendra pas, t'en fais pas... »

Epuisé, je n'insistais pas : il avait école demain, on devait se lever tôt et je voulais qu'il soit en forme. Mes yeux recommençaient à se faire lourds et sans chercher à en savoir plus sur ses problèmes, je m'endormis immédiatement. Ce fut sans doute ma première erreur.

.

.

.

Voilà, c'était le chapitre neuf, j'espère qu'il vous aura plu ! On entre cette fois dans le vif du sujet ! :)

Encore une fois, je serais ravi d'avoir vos avis !

Passez une bonne semaine, on se retrouve le week-end prochain !

Amour et licorne *^*

.

.


	10. Liberté

.

.

Coucou les gens, j'espère que vous allez bien !  
On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour le dixième chapitre de cette fanfiction ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me donner votre avis !

Bonne lecture !

.

.

Chapitre X : Liberté.

.

.

.

PDV Antoine

.

Je soupirais, fermant ma veste en avançant rapidement alors qu'une bourrasque glacée fouetta mon visage. Je me retournais en retenant un soupir pour observer le grand bâtiment gris. Il me surplombait de toute sa hauteur en touchant le ciel bleu d'un air menaçant. Je n'avais plus à avoir peur, je ne reviendrais plus jamais ici.

Beaucoup de personne sous-estimait selon moi les difficultés de la vie en prison. Que ce soit psychologique ou physique, c'était très dur. Pisser et se laver devant tout le monde, les embrouilles entre détenu, les coups, le lit minuscule sans couette, la cellule froide, les repas immondes, l'ennui et le travail...

Mais c'était de ma faute, je n'avais pas à me plaindre. J'avais été con, j'avais fait une erreur, je devais payer pour ce que j'avais fait.

Je regrettais d'avoir passé ces quatre mois en prison loin de ma famille.

Mais je ne regrettais pas d'avoir défoncé la gueule à ces deux sales types.

Ils le méritaient.

La neige craqua sous mes pas alors que j'enfouis mes mains dans mes poches, m'éloignant de cet horrible endroit. J'étais libre, enfin libre ! Au loin j'apercevais notre petite voiture orange. La portière s'ouvrit et je vis ma petite tête blonde sortir de la voiture pour courir vers moi :

« Antoine ! »

Alois se jeta dans mes bras et je souris en l'attrapant au vol, le serrant dans mes bras. Ça faisait du bien d'enfin pouvoir le porter, le toucher, lui parler non pas à travers une vitre mais en vrai. J'ébouriffais ses cheveux en me dirigeant vers la voiture avec lui.

« Alois, tu m'as manqué ! »

Je frissonnais alors que le vent souffla plus fort et qu'il commença à neiger. Je me dépêchais d'installer Alois sur les sièges arrières avant de monter à l'avant. Mathieu me regardait calmement, me scrutant avec ses beaux yeux bleus. Il semblait fatigué : en même temps, s'occuper seul d'un gosse ne devait pas être facile. Je me demandais s'il m'en voulait encore...

« Coucou chéri. »

Je l'embrassais tendrement alors qu'il passa ses bras derrière ma nuque pour approfondir notre baiser. Alois fit une moue dégoûtée et croisa les bras d'un air sévère. Je lui souris, amusé en mettant fin à notre étreinte alors que Mathieu caressa ma joue, soulagé. Il sourit doucement et murmura :

« Tu m'as manqué. »

Tous ces ennuis semblaient loin derrière moi. J'allais enfin pouvoir reprendre une vie normale avec ma famille.

Pas vrai ?

.

.

.

Voilà, c'était le chapitre dix, j'espère qu'il vous aura plu ! Il ne se passait pas grand-chose dans ce chapitre mais j'espère que ça vous plaira quand même^^

Encore une fois, je serais ravi d'avoir vos avis !

Passez une bonne semaine, on se retrouve le week-end prochain !

Amour et licorne *^*

.

.


	11. Comme un vieux souvenir

.

.

Coucou les gens, j'espère que vous allez bien !  
On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour le onzième chapitre de cette fanfiction ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me donner votre avis !

Bonne lecture !

.

.

Chapitre XI : Comme un vieux souvenir...

.

.

.

PDV Antoine

.

« AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH ! »

Un grand bruit sourd retentit dans la maison. Je me redressais vivement en fronçant les sourcils, posant mon livre sur la table de chevet avant de me lever précipitamment du lit pour aller dans la chambre de mon fils qui venait de hurler comme si on l'égorgeait. J'ouvrais la porte qui claqua contre le mur en regardant la chambre, scrutant l'obscurité de la pièce en essayant d'y voir quelque chose. La lumière qui provenait du couloir vint légèrement éclairer la pièce alors que mes yeux s'habituèrent au noir.

« Alois ? »

J'avançais à tâtons dans la chambre au milieu de sanglots étouffés et d'un souffle erratique. Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait encore ? Pourquoi ne répondait-il pas ?! Fou d'inquiétude j'atteignis enfin le lit et tapota la table de nuit, trouvant l'interrupteur de la petite lampe de chevet. La chambre s'éclaira et je regardais le petit lit, m'apprêtant à enlacer mon fils, mais il n'était pas là. Je déglutis et tourna la tête en regardant vivement autour de moi : il n'avait pas pu s'envoler !

« Mais où es-tu, bon sang ?! »

Je me penchais en avant pour regarder derrière le lit, de là où provenait sa respiration erratique. Il était roulé en boule par terre alors que je soupirais de soulagement en le saisissant par les épaules pour le rammener sur le lit.

« Chéri, tu es tombé du lit ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? »

Il scruta la chambre de ses yeux aveugles, le visage déformé par la terreur alors que je le serrais un peu plus contre moi. Je ne comprenais décidément rien aux enfants, et le fait qu'il ne me réponde pas m'agaçait : je n'avais que peu de patience. Je soupirais en passant une main dans ses cheveux blonds.

« Alois.

-Elle est revenue !

-Quoi ? Qui ça ?

-Le Baba Yaga ! »

Je soupirais en me massant l'arête du nez : ça faisait plus d'une semaine qu'il nous parlait sans cesse de ce monstre. Je commençais serieusement à en avoir assez de tout ça, mais je ne dis rien. C'était un gosse, il exprimait son mal être et ses peurs à travers son imagination débordante. Mathieu entra dans la chambre en titubant, se frottant le visage d'un air ensommeillé. Il avait enfin daigné sortir du lit.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ?

-Encore le Baba Yaga. » dis-je dans un soupir.

Mathieu soupira également alors qu'Alois calma ses pleurs en se collant à nous. Je m'inquiétais beaucoup pour sa santé mentale et je m'en voulais tellement... C'était mon séjour en prison qui l'avait chamboulé, lui qui avait déjà traversé tant d'épreuve... Mathieu sourit à notre fils et lui dit doucement :

« Alois, il n'y a pas de monstre le Baba Yaga n'existe pas, tu sais on en a déjà parlé !

-Si ! Elle existe, elle m'a parlé ! Pourquoi vous ne me croyez pas ?! »

Le ton accusateur du petit me fit me sentir coupable, et on échangea Mathieu et moi un regard inquiet. Doucement, je demandais :

« Bien, et qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ?

-Elle va venir me chercher bientôt ! Elle m'a tiré hors du lit et je suis tombé ! »

Un silence gênant s'installa dans la chambre alors que Mathieu et moi jaugions le petit du regard. Ça devenait inquiétant, il avait l'air de vraiment croire à cette histoire... Sans un mot je me levais pour ouvrir le volet. Dehors, le soleil se levait doucement, un ciel bleu orangé surplombant la ville. Il allait faire beau, aujourd'hui.

.

PDV Mathieu

.

Je soupirais en entrant dans notre chambre, refermant la porte. Antoine était déjà à moitié endormi. Mes cheveux encore humides, sortant de la douche, j'enfilais un boxer avant de me glisser sous la couette avec lui. Il avait couché Alois environ une heure avant, mais je savais que le petit risquait de nous rejoindre cette nuit.

Nous étions sortis aujourd'hui pour faire quelques commissions et tout c'était passé normalement. Antoine avait essayé de parler au petit, d'en savoir plus sur ce "Baba Yaga" mais il n'en avait rien tiré de concluant. Il l'entendait la nuit lui dire des choses affreuses, et ses camarades en avaient également entendu parler. J'en avais conclu que ces sales gosses lui avaient raconté des histoires pour lui faire peur dans la cour de récréation. Mais ces cauchemars étaient chez nous un problème récurrent qui nous inquiétait.

« Tu sais, je pense qu'on devrait emmener le gamin chez un psy.

-Un psy ? Tu penses que ça l'aiderait ? » demanda Antoine en ouvrant un oeil pour me regarder.

Emmitouflé dans la couverture, il attendait ma réponse mais semblait surtout impatient de fermer les yeux. Pensif, j'hochais la tête en réfléchissant.

« Pourquoi pas ? C'est leur métier, alors un psy arrivera peut-être à comprendre ce que ressent Alois, à lui expliquer qu'il n'y a pas de monstre ? Et le petit arrivera peut-être à parler plus facilement de ses problèmes à un inconnu ? »

Mon mari haussa les épaules en fermant à nouveau les yeux.

« Tu as sans doute raison. Je m'occuperais de ça demain. »

J'hochais la tête et avec un soupir, m'installa plus confortablement dans le lit en éteignant la lampe de chevet avant de fermer les yeux pour m'endormir.

.

PDV externe

.

Aussi furtive qu'un chat, silencieuse comme un sourit, elle avança vers le petit au sol. Ce dernier déglutit et secoua vivement la tête en la regardant approcher, ses longs cheveux noirs trainant sur le sol. Le petit brun recula jusqu'à ce que son dos ne touche le mur derrière lui.

« M-maman ! »

Un grondement sourd sortit de la bouche de cette créature hideuse au corps décharné et à la peau grise. Son visage sans yeux scrutait le petit d'une dizaine d'année qui, incapable de détourner les yeux, continua de la regarder se hisser vers lui. Ses vêtements partant en lambeau restaient parfois accrochés aux clous sortant du plancher alors que toujours silencieuse, elle arriva à la hauteur du gamin en lui attrapant le bras. Ce fut comme un électrochoc et le petit poussa un grand cri en se dégageant de son emprise :

« MAMAN ! »

Antoine se redressa vivement, en sueur et haletant. Il regarda précipitamment autour de lui, tournant la tête rapidement, manquant de se faire un torticolis. Les ronflements calmes et réguliers de Mathieu le ramenèrent doucement à la réalité alors qu'avec un profond soupir, il passa une main sur son visage. Son coeur cognait si fort dans sa poitrine qu'il crut s'évanouir alors qu'il ferma les yeux pour ne plus voir le noir de la chambre. Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar.

Rien qu'un cauchemar.

Toute cette histoire commençait à lui monter à la tête...

.

.

.

Voilà, c'était le chapitre onze, j'espère qu'il vous aura plu !

Encore une fois, je serais ravi d'avoir vos avis !

Passez une bonne semaine, on se retrouve le week-end prochain !

Amour et licorne *^*

.

.


	12. Réveil brutal

.

.

Coucou les gens, j'espère que vous allez bien !  
On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour le douzième chapitre de cette fanfiction ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me donner votre avis !

Bonne lecture !

.

.

Chapitre XII : Réveil brutal.

.

.

.

PDV externe

.

Mathieu soupira en tenant son mug à l'effigie de Star Wars rempli de café fumant, regardant par la baie vitrée du salon. Il n'était pas encore six heures du matin et il faisait par conséquent totalement nuit, mais Mathieu était déjà réveillé, pensif. Il n'arrivait plus à dormir, il avait donc décidé de se lever.

Il se sentait mal. Il n'était pas malade, il allait pourtant bien. C'était plus un sentiment de peur, une sensation d'insécurité. Il avait le sentiment d'être à une soirée chaude d'été, la veille d'un orage terrible. Dans sa tête tournait une tonne de chose, une tonne de pensées se bousculaient, il avait passé une mauvaise nuit, l'air était étouffant et il n'arrivait pas à trouver une position confortable.

Il soupira en posant sa tasse sur un meuble alors que sa vision se brouilla soudainement. Il déglutit sans comprendre ce qui lui arrivait et perdant son équilibre, il tituba et s'appuya contre le mur en haletant.

« Bordel... »

Son état s'était dégradé tellement rapidement ! Paniqué, il passa une main dans ses cheveux et déglutit en fermant les yeux alors que des flashs lui venaient en tête. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ?!

Bras croisés et sourcils froncés, l'air contrarié, il regardait sa mère sévèrement. Les adultes sont tellement stupides, toujours à regarder les enfants avec condescendance, les prendre de haut, ne pas les croire... Face à lui, sa mère, poings posés sur les hanches et le dos droit, le regardait d'un air sévère.

« J'ai raison !

-Mathieu, tais-toi donc !

-Pourquoi tu ne veux pas me croire ?! »

La jeune femme aux cheveux poivre et sel poussa un petit soupir en passant une main sur son visage, épuisée. Elle ne savait plus quoi faire pour le calmer, bien s'occuper de son fils tout en jonglant avec son travail et les tâches ménagères était difficile...

« Chéri, les monstres n'existe pas. Je sais que tu as peur, que tu dois être fatigué mais il ne faut pas, d'accord ? Je suis fatiguée moi aussi... j'ai besoin de sommeil. Tu peux dormir avec moi si tu veux, mais arrête de raconter des histoires ! »

Assis à la table de la cuisine, le petit châtain baissa la tête pour regarder ses pieds et grogna, contrarié. La femme, épuisée, leva ses yeux cernés sur l'horloge murale. Trois heures du matin. Elle se levait pour partir au travail dans moins de deux heures.

« Je ne raconte pas d'histoire ! Les enfants de l'école me croient, eux !

-Parce qu'en plus tu racontes tes histoires qui font peurs à tes petits camarades ?! Après j'aurai leurs parents sur le dos quand ils feront des cauchemars ! »

Le petit s'était réveillé déjà deux heures auparavant. Il y avait eu les pleurs et les cris que la mère avait dû calmer de sa voix douce, les explications de l'enfant, l'énervement de la mère qui perdait patience, puis le retour du calme alors que la jeune femme, désespérée et fatiguée, essayait en vain de résonner le petit d'une voix faible. Mais le gamin restait sur ses positions, sachant pertinemment ce qu'il avait vu.

« Mais maman...

-Non, Mathieu ! Maintenant ça suffit, viens te coucher ! »

Le petit châtain déglutit en haletant, toujours appuyé dos contre le mur alors qu'il revint à lui. Doucement il tituba pour aller se laisser tomber dans son canapé en cuir qui colla contre sa peau humide de sueur, essayant de calmer les battements paniqués de son coeur. Bordel, il ne se souvenait pas de ça...

Pendant plusieurs minutes il ferma les yeux pour se détendre. Ce n'était rien... juste un souvenir oublié après tout, personne ne se souvient de chaque seconde de sa vie. Il faisait des cauchemars quand il était petit lui aussi, mais il n'en était pas mort ! Tout se passerait bien pour son fils, il était rassuré.

.

PDV Mathieu

.

Je surveillais l'horraire, regardant l'heure sur l'écran de mon ordinateur. J'avais déjà oublié ce vieux souvenir même si l'état de trans dans lequel j'avais été plongé m'inquiétait. J'en parlerais à un médecin lorsque j'aurais le temps, mais il ne fallait pas que je me monte la tête là-dessus. Tout allait finir par s'arranger, que ce soit pour moi ou pour mon gosse, il ne fallait pas que je m'inquiète.

Je me levais en m'étirant : il était sept heures et je devais réveiller Alois pour qu'il aille à l'école. Il avait étrangement bien dormi cette nuit, il n'était même pas venu me réveiller ! Il n'avait peut-être pas fait de cauchemar ? Je l'espérais en tout cas, je voulais qu'il aille mieux rapidement.

J'ouvrais la porte de sa chambre et entra dedans, me dirigeant vers la fenêtre en avançant à tâtons dans le noir. Je me demandais comment Alois faisait pour se diriger dans la maison sans se cogner partout en étant aveugle. Je trouvais ça impressionnant, moi qui étais terriblement maladroit.

« Alois, il faut se lever. »

J'ouvrais doucement le volet, laissant le soleil éclairer doucement la chambre de ses faibles rayons avant de me tourner vers le lit du petit en souriant.

Je me figeais immédiatement et pâlit, les yeux grands ouverts sur ce que je voyais, ou plutôt ce que je ne voyais pas...

Mon dieu... ce n'était pas possible...

.

.

.

Voilà, c'était le chapitre douze, j'espère qu'il vous aura plu ! A votre avis, que se passe-t-il ? ^^

Encore une fois, je serais ravi d'avoir vos avis !

Passez une bonne semaine, on se retrouve le week-end prochain !

Amour et licorne *^*

.

.


	13. Sans laisser une trace

.

.

Coucou les gens, j'espère que vous allez bien !  
On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour le treizième chapitre de cette fanfiction ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me donner votre avis !

Bonne lecture !

.

.

Chapitre XIII : Sans laisser une trace...

.

.

.

PDV Antoine

.

Je soupirais, désespéré en prenant mon visage entre mes mains, fermant les yeux. Les nombreux bruits de pas précipités résonnant dans le couloir me donnaient mal à la tête, j'étais épuisé mentalement et physiquement, je n'en pouvais plus, j'étais à deux doigts de craquer. Face à moi, Mathieu faisait les cents pas sous les lampes éblouissantes du plafond, attendant des nouvelles. Nous étions dans ce putain de commissariat depuis plusieurs heures désormais, c'était dans cet endroit que notre vie semblait s'écrouler petit à petit.

J'avais été réveillé chez moi par l'agitation et les cris de Mathieu qui cherchait notre fils dans l'appartement. Mais rien, aucune trace de lui. Nous avions immédiatement appelé la police qui était venue faire l'état des lieux, mais nous n'étions pas plus avancé, ils semblaient tout aussi perdus que nous. La porte d'entrée n'avait pas été ouverte, les fenêtres non plus, rien ne témoignait d'une effraction, personne n'était entré et Alois n'avait pas pu sortir de l'appartement comme tout était fermé de l'intérieur au réveil de Mathieu. Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il se passait, personne ne comprenait, cette histoire était totalement folle.

« Mon dieu... il est peut-être mort à l'heure qu'il est...

-Arrête, ne dis pas ça s'il te plait... » soupira Mathieu.

En ces quelques heures, nous avions déjà reçu la visite de deux assistantes sociales et d'un psy. Nous étions les principaux suspects dans la disparition de notre fils : les policiers nous soupçonnaient des pires choses, comme d'avoir battu notre fils à mort et caché son corps. Si Mathieu se montrait compréhensif face à cette hypothèse, ce n'était pas mon cas.

« Et en plus ils pensent qu'on est responsable de sa disparition ! Tu y crois ?!

-Antoine ! Ils doivent vérifier toutes les hypothèses, c'est leur boulot !

-Ah, parce que tu penses que je suis responsable, c'est ça ?!

-Tu peux arrêter de tout ramener à ta petite personne, s'il te plait ?! Ils font ça pour retrouver notre fils ! Tu n'es pas le nombril du monde, bientôt ils sauront que nous sommes innocents et se pencheront sur une autre hypothèse. »

Je grognais en détournant le regard, à bout. Ça m'insupportait tellement de voir son regard sévère et larmoyant... il était fatigué et en avait marre de gérer mes crises de colère. Je me demandais encore comment les choses avaient pu déraper comme ça, et surtout où était notre pauvre petit...

.

PDV Mathieu

.

Assis face à mon ordinateur, je faisais des recherches sur les deux hommes qui nous avaient agressés. Hans Spriger avait repris sa vie de famille normale, tout comme Joffrey Leroy. Mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de faire une fixette sur eux : pour une raison qui m'échappait, j'avais un mauvais pressentiment et étais persuadé qu'ils étaient à l'origine de la disparition de notre fils.

Cela faisait quatre jours qu'il avait disparu. Ça me rendait fou ! Je ne mangeais plus, ne dormait plus, j'étais terrifié. Il ne serait jamais parti de la maison sans m'en avertir et encore moins en pleine nuit, je le savais. L'imaginer dans une pièce sombre, enfermé, tremblant de peur et de froid en train de subir les pires sévices me rendait fou. J'étais prêt à payer une caution, à faire n'importe quoi, je voulais juste qu'on me rende mon petit. La maison était si vide sans lui... Ses éclats de rire, sa petite voix timide et chaleureuse me manquaient...

Antoine soupira en rentrant du travail, retirant sa veste pour la poser sur une chaise. Ses joues étaient légèrement creusées et il semblait lui aussi fatigué : il ne dormait pas non plus. Nous savions que la vie de parent était compliquée, mais nous n'imaginions pas ça.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » me demanda mon mari.

Je soupirais doucement sans répondre alors qu'il alla derrière moi, posant son menton contre mon épaule pour regarder l'écran de l'ordinateur, fronçant les sourcils.

« Pourquoi tu fais des recherches sur ces connards ?

-C'est surement eux qui ont Alois ! »

Mon mari soupira, semblant peu convaincu par cette hypothèse. Il était vrai que je n'avais aucune preuve, mais ça me semblait évident, non ? Ils voulaient sans doute se venger de nous, c'était pour ça qu'ils nous avaient pris notre fils !

« Mathieu pourquoi ils auraient kidnappé notre fils ?

-Pourquoi ?! »

Je fis demi-tour sur ma chaise à roulette pour me retrouver face à lui, le regardant sévèrement, les larmes aux yeux. J'étais vraiment désespéré, je ne savais plus quoi faire.

« Personne ne sait où est notre fils ! Les flics n'ont aucun suspect ! Je compte bien faire mon enquête et ne mettre aucune possibilité de côté ! »

Il me regarda d'un air hésitant. Il n'aimait pas me voir comme ça, mais la situation ne me permettait pas de me montrer à lui autrement. Je savais qu'il voulait aussi retrouver Alois et se venger de celui qui nous l'avait pris.

« J'irais avec ou sans toi. »

.

.

.

Voilà, c'était le chapitre treize, j'espère qu'il vous aura plu ! Pensez-vous que les deux agresseurs de cette petite famille soient impliqués dans la disparition d'Alois ?

Encore une fois, je serais ravi d'avoir vos avis !

Passez une bonne semaine, on se retrouve le week-end prochain !

Amour et licorne *^*

.

.


	14. Perdu dans la nature

.

.

Coucou les gens, j'espère que vous allez bien !  
On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour le quatorzième chapitre de cette fanfiction ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me donner votre avis !

Bonne lecture !

.

.

Chapitre XIV : Perdu dans la nature.

.

.

.

PDV Mathieu

.

Le dos droit et les poings serrés, j'avançais d'un air décidé dans une banlieue familiale de Nantes. J'avais un but, je ne comptais pas le lâcher de vue. Le soleil était haut dans le ciel mais au loin, de gros nuages gris avançaient dans notre direction. Je marchais à pas rapide, observant les maisons blanches autour de moi, toutes identiques, vérifiant chacune des adresses. Je finis par arriver à destination, et le coeur battant et l'estomac noué, je toquais à la porte en ébène de la petite maison.

Bien vite, une jeune femme brune vint ouvrir, ses yeux gris posés sur moi d'un air interloqué. Elle m'avait reconnu, je pouvais le voir à sa nervosité : elle tortillait ses doigts entre eux.

« Bonjour, je peux vous aider ? »

Sans lui répondre, je grognais et la poussais en entrant dans la maison alors qu'elle lâcha une exclamation étonnée et apeurée, me demandant de quitter les lieux. Je ne l'écoutais pas et presque instantanément me dirigea vers la pièce que j'identifiais comme étant la cuisine. Il était midi, par conséquent Hans était à table avec ses enfants, deux petites filles, deux petites brunes aux nez recourbés. Hans, ses cheveux blonds plaqués à l'arrière de son crâne, me regarda en ouvrant de grands yeux. Son nez recourbé frétilla sous la peur et la colère, alors qu'il déglutit en se levant, s'écriant :

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?! »

L'une des deux petites, la plus jeune, se tourna vers son père en demandant d'une petite voix :

« Papa, qui est ce monsieur ? »

La mère qui évidement m'avait suivi, alla se mettre derrière ses deux petites rapidement pour les serrer fort contre elle en s'exclamant :

« Vous n'avez aucun droit d'être ici ! Je sais que mon mari a été affreux avec vous, mais vous vous êtes vengés ! Ne peut-on pas reprendre une vie normale, maintenant ?! Chacun de son côté ?! Vous faîtes peur à nos filles ! »

Je grognais et en l'ignorant, franchit la distance qui me séparait de Hans avant de le saisir durement par le col pour le plaquer au mur. Il déglutit en me regardant, se tortillant en essayant de me repousser alors que les petites lâchèrent un cri strident.

« Où est mon fils ?!

-Quoi ?

-Je sais que c'est toi qui l'a ! Où il est ?! Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?! »

Il me regarda, sourcils froncés. Je ne détectais plus aucune peur dans son regard, juste de l'incompréhension. Il planta ses yeux verts dans les miens et très sérieusement, me dit dans un souffle :

« Je ne sais pas où est ton gosse. »

.

PDV Antoine

.

Je soupirais en rentrant chez moi, montant les escaliers de l'immeuble d'un air dépité. Je poussais un profond soupir, les épaules voutées, avançant lentement vers la porte de chez moi en tapotant mes poches à la recherche de mes clés. Je ne voulais pas rentrer, l'ambiance de la maison était morose depuis qu'Alois s'était volatilisé dans la nature.

J'étais tellement dépassé, désespéré. Notre vie avait basculé dans un enfer sans nom, mais le pire dans tout ça était l'ignorance : je ne savais pas si mon fils était mort ou vivant, s'il avait fugué ou s'il avait été enlevé... Les jours passaient et les flics ne trouvaient toujours rien. Aucune piste ! Selon eux, il était impossible qu'il soit sorti de l'appartement. Parfait, qu'attendaient-ils pour fouiller notre deux pièces où était soit disant caché notre fils depuis plusieurs semaines sans qu'on le trouve ?

J'ouvrais la porte de l'appartement, entrant à l'intérieur. Assis sur le canapé, Mathieu leva un regard plein despoir sur moi, tremblant d'appréhension. Mes tripes se tordirent douloureusement.

« Alors ?

-Il n'est pas avec Joffrey... »

De rage, Mathieu se leva et donna un violent coup de pied dans la table basse qui se retourna, retenant une grimace de douleur. Il finit par fondre en larme : ça me tuait de le voir comme ça, de ne pas pouvoir l'aider, ne pas pouvoir lui apporter de réponse.

« Merde, mais où il est ?! On doit vraiment être des parents affreux ! Pourquoi personne ne trouve de réponse ?! Il... il... il est peut-être avec un fou, en train de se faire torturer ! Ou peut-être... perdu, il n'arrive pas à retrouver le chemin de la maison ! »

Il me regarda, l'air dépité, cherchant une réponse au fond de mes yeux, une approbation de ses propos, mais sans même me regarder je savais que l'on n'y voyait qu'un vide infini. Sans m'en rendre compte, je pleurais moi aussi.

.

.

.

Voilà, c'était le chapitre quatorze, j'espère qu'il vous aura plu !

Encore une fois, je serais ravi d'avoir vos avis !

Passez une bonne semaine, on se retrouve le week-end prochain !

Amour et licorne *^*

.

.


	15. Les messagers

.

.

Coucou les gens, j'espère que vous allez bien !  
On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour le quinzième chapitre de cette fanfiction ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me donner votre avis !

Bonne lecture !

.

.

Chapitre XV : Les messagers.

.

.

.

PDV Externe

.

Mathieu soupira, passant une main sur son visage en faisant les cents pas dans le salon, Antoine au téléphone en train de parler à la police. Ces derniers n'avaient toujours aucune trace du petit Alois, et malgré les nombreuses affiches et photos de lui partout en France, personne ne l'avait vu.

Antoine raccrocha alors que Mathieu leva sur lui un regard humide et plein d'espoir. Ils étaient tous les deux trop plein d'espérance, et le ciel noir au-dessus de leurs têtes n'apportait rien d'autre que du désespoir. Le grand brun secoua la tête, la mine sombre alors que le visage de Mathieu se décomposa. A chaque appel téléphonique, dès que quelqu'un sonnait à la porte, le couple se précipitait, pensant recevoir des nouvelles de leur fils, mais jamais rien, ils vivaient à chaque fois une déception supplémentaire.

Le petit châtain se laissa tomber, désespéré, sur une chaise de la cuisine. Il ne savait plus quoi dire ou penser, trop de choses se bousculaient dans sa tête. Dans le silence pesant de l'appartement, la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit. Antoine déglutit et le coeur serré, se précipita vers la porte pour ouvrir, espérant l'impossible, son visage se décomposa rapidement sous la déception : devant la porte se trouvaient seulement deux gosses. Malgré son air déçu et celui de Mathieu, il se força à sourire d'un air chaleureux aux deux petits :

« Euh... bonjour les enfants... je peux vous aider ? »

En effet, il n'était pas habituel pour le couple de recevoir la visite de petites têtes blondes. Les deux petits, un châtain aux yeux verts et un autre aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux bruns, tous les deux avec une tête d'ange et un regard innocent, regardèrent frénétiquement autours d'eux alors que l'un des enfant dit à voix basse :

« Monsieur... on veut vous parler d'Alois... »

Le coeur d'Antoine rata un battement alors que Mathieu se dépêcha de les faire entrer, le coeur battant. Qu'est-ce que ces petits allaitent leur dire ?

.

PDV Mathieu

.

Je déglutis et servis un verre de jus de fruit et quelques biscuits aux enfants assis à la table de la cuisine. Ces deux mioches étaient des camarades de classe à mon fils qui voulaient nous parler de sa disparition. J'étais tellement nerveux et impatient... je voulais savoir ce que ces gosses voulaient me dire... je voulais retrouver mon petit...

Le gosse châtain, Jorg, regarda une nouvelle fois autours de lui, comme s'il avait peur d'être épié. C'était assez inquiétant comme comportement, surtout que ces deux-là ne faisaient que ça depuis qu'ils étaient entrés dans notre appartement... Assis face à eux, on se regarda d'un air interloqué avec Antoine, alors que le petit aux cheveux noir, Thomas, nous fit discrètement signe de s'approcher de lui. Je m'exécutait comme mon maris, de plus en plus inquiet, alors que le gamin nous dit dans un souffle :

« On sait où est Alois...

-Il s'est fait enlever ! » surenchérit le petit aux yeux verts.

Mon cœur manqua un battement et mes yeux me piquèrent, larmoyants, alors que les sillons humides que laissaient les larmes sur mes joues me brûlaient le visage. Enlevé... mon petit Alois kidnappé par un vieux pédophile dégueulasse, ou alors vendu par un proxénète... Je me redressais alors qu'Antoine tapa du poing sur la table un peu brusquement sans doute, demandant :

« Par qui ?! »

Jorg et Thomas sursautèrent avant de se regarder, puis tournèrent la tête pour nous regarder à nouveau, certainement intimidés par nos personnes. Sur un ton d'évidence, Thomas murmura :

« C'est le Baba Yaga ! »

.

.

.

Voilà, c'était le chapitre quinze, j'espère qu'il vous aura plu ! Que pensez-vous de ces deux enfants ? Disent-ils la vérité ?

Encore une fois, je serais ravi d'avoir vos avis !

Passez une bonne semaine, on se retrouve le week-end prochain !

Amour et licorne *^*

.

.


	16. Une preuve solide

.

.

Coucou les gens, j'espère que vous allez bien !  
On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour le seizième chapitre de cette fanfiction ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me donner votre avis !

Bonne lecture !

.

.

Chapitre XVI : Une preuve solide.

.

.

.

PDV Mathieu

.

Je soupirais d'agacement en allant la chambre du petit. J'étais dans un état terrible. Les deux mioches qui étaient venus nous parler d'Alois s'étaient fichu de moi, ils avaient retourné le couteau dans la plaie d'une blessure encore ouverte est très douloureuse : personne ne savait où était Alois. J'avais tellement espéré, prié pour que Jorg et Thomas m'apportent la lumière sur toute cette affaire, ou au moins un indice. A quoi je m'attendais ? J'étais tellement stupide. Antoine me l'avait bien dit : « N'attend pas trop de ces gamins. » Mais je n'avais pas pu m'en empêcher, et je m'étais rapidement fait de faux espoirs. Ce n'était que des gosses, comment auraient-ils pu savoir ? A part me raconter la même histoire stupide qu'Alois à propos d'un monstre stupide.

« Ces idiots avec leurs histoires stupides..

-Mathieu... » soupira doucement Antoine.

Je serrais les dents, ouvrant les rideaux de la chambre de notre fils pour y faire entrer le soleil : le bambou dans la chambre du petit avait besoin de lumière.

« Quoi ?! Ose dire que c'est pas vrai ! Je suis sur que ces gamins l'ont fait exprès...

-Ne dis pas ça, ce sont des enfants... »

Je levais les yeux au ciel, agacé en faisant le lit du petit, souhaitant garder de l'ordre pour quand Alois reviendrez. S'il revenait... Je regardais les petites peluches par terre, les installant une à une sur le petit lit.

« Des enfants... tu parles... je suis sur et certain que c'est eux qui ont mis toutes ces histoires de Baba Yaga je sais pas quoi dans la tête d'Alois ! » vociférais-je en agitant les bras.

Je faisais les cents pas dans la chambre, tenant l'oreiller bleu du petit lit entre mes mains, changeant la housse sous le regard agacé d'Antoine. Ce dernier grogna en me saisissant par le t-shirt : me voir tourner en rond avait tendance à l'agacer.

« Les petits se racontent toujours des histoires qui font peur ! Alors pas la peine d'en vouloir à ces gosses, ils pensaient sans doute bien faire.

-Tu parles... ils voulaient surtout nous faire souffrir ! »

Antoine jura en me lâchant brusquement, se retournant en prenant son visage entre ses mains pour se calmer, agacé. Je m'en voudrais plus tard de l'avoir mis dans cet état, mais actuellement je n'en avais clairement rien à foutre. Je soupirais, reposant l'oreiller dans sa nouvelle housse sur le lit alors que mon mari daigna enfin m'aider, retirant les draps du lit. Je fermais les yeux cinq minutes essayant de me calmer : toute cette histoire me donnait mal à la tête et je ne savais pas combien de temps on continuerait ainsi, Antoine et moi. À force de ne pas réussir à dormir et à manger, on finirait par se tuer à la tâche...

« Mathieu... viens voir... » souffla Antoine d'une voix blanche.

J'haussais un sourcils en entendant son ton à la fois apeuré et ébahi, et me tourna vers lui. Il avait les sourcils froncés, et pâle, observait les draps du petit qu'il venait d'enlever du lit. On y voyait une longue traînée rougeâtre, du sang, prenant la forme d'une main biscornue aux doigts étrangement longs. J'ouvris la bouche, horrifié à mon tour et me précipita sur le lit pour l'examiner : à même le matelas on trouvait la même marque inquiétante. Ce n'était pas à Alois. Je bredouillais en examinant cette chose de plus près :

« Bon sang... mais qu'est-ce que c'est...?

-On... on dirait une main...

-Oui... mais c'est pas possible. C'est pas humain... si ? »

Fébrilement et tremblant, je prenais mon portable pour l'allumer et prendre une photo de cette main démoniaque. Plein de supposition se mélangeaient dans ma tête, pourtant aucune ne me satisfaisait : je nageais en plein cauchemar. Pourtant il y avait forcément une réponse logique à tout ça Mais bien malgré moi, toutes ces stupides histoires de monstre tournaient en rond dans mon esprit.

« On... On va apporter ça aux flics ! Il y a forcément des empreintes digitales ! » s'écria Antoine en prenant le drap pour le mettre dans un sachet plastique qui traînait par terre.

Je souris doucement en effaçant toutes ses pensées sombres de mon esprit et hocha vivement la tête : Antoine avait raison, on avait enfin une preuve. On avait enfin une chance de trouver la trace du malade qui avait enlevé notre fils. Enfin une chance de retrouver Alois.

.

.

.

Voilà, c'était le chapitre seize, j'espère qu'il vous aura plu ! Que pensez-vous de cette mystérieuse trace de main ?

Encore une fois, je serais ravi d'avoir vos avis !

Passez une bonne semaine, on se retrouve le week-end prochain !

Amour et licorne *^*

.

.


	17. Une acceptation difficile

.

.

Coucou les gens, j'espère que vous allez bien !  
On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour le dix-septième chapitre de cette fanfiction ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me donner votre avis !

Bonne lecture !

.

.

Chapitre XVII : Une acceptation difficile.

.

.

.

PDV Antoine

.

Je soupirais en passant une main sur mon visage, désespéré. J'avais beaucoup espéré, j'étais certain que cette fois on le retrouverait, qu'on aurait au moins une piste, mais non. Là où je pensais qu'on trouverait des empreintes digitales, sur ce putain de drap, rien. Selon les médecins légistes et autres experts, il n'y avait aucun ADN dans cette trace de sang, ni aucune empreinte digitale dans cette empreinte de main. C'était du jamais vu, personne ne comprenait le pourquoi du comment.

Et si je restais calme et rationnel, Mathieu avait lui totalement pété les plombs : il était persuadé que des évènements surnaturels se produisaient chez nous. J'avais essayé de le résonner, en vain : toute cette histoire lui montait à la tête, il devenait peu à peu fou et en arrivait à gober les idioties de ces gamins.

En même temps, comment lui en vouloir ? N'importe qui dans sa situation finirait par craquer, n'importe qui ne sachant pas où serait son enfant voudrait croire à une solution, même impossible.

On sonna à la porte de notre appartement : je savais qui c'était. Je poussais un soupir et secoua la tête, dépité, debout au milieu du salon en regardant mon mari qui se levait d'un air désapprobateur. Ce dernier se précipita vers la porte d'entrée alors que je soupirais.

« Mathieu, je sais que tu veux retrouver Alois, mais essaie de garder la tête sur les épaules ! Les monstres, ça n'existe pas !

-Tais toi, Antoine ! Ces gosses savent des choses ! » siffla-t-il entre ses dents.

Il ouvrit et fit entrer deux petits, les mêmes que la dernière fois : Thomas et Jorg. Il les installa au salon et leur donna un verre de jus de fruit ainsi qu'un petit saladier plein de bonbons colorés, jaune, vert, rose ou bleu et de chocolats enveloppés dans un papier aluminium doré. Je soupirais et m'adossa contre un mur du salon, en retrait pour les observer avec dépit. Nous étions descendu bien bas. Comme la dernière fois, ces deux gamins semblaient inquiets, voir même apeurés, et jetais des regards anxieux autours d'eux.

« Allez, dites moi ce que vous savez sur le Baba Yaga... » demanda Mathieu en leur souriant d'un air encourageant.

Le gamin aux cheveux noirs, Thomas, piqua plusieurs bonbons dans la saladier et les mis en bouche en le regardant avant de chuchoter la bouche pleine, postillonnant sur mon mari qui grimaça légèrement, mais ne bougea pas, trop attentif et concentré sur ses paroles.

« C'est un méchant monstre... Avant on dit que c'était une dame très triste... Puis elle est devenue méchante parce qu'on se moquait d'elle...

-Pourquoi les gens se moquaient d'elle ?

-Parce qu'elle était différente ! Elle a vécu il y a vraiment très longtemps...» intervint le petit châtain aux yeux verts.

Mathieu fronça les sourcils et déglutit alors que je levais les yeux au ciel. Ces histoires d'horreurs de gosses stupides allaient le rendre fou...

« Très longtemps ? Quand à peu près ? »

Jorg et Thomas se regardèrent, bouche bée, sans savoir quoi dire. En même temps, difficile de donner une date ou une époque à des stupides racontars dans la cour de récré. Qu'est-ce que Mathieu espérait, au juste ?

« Bah... il y a très longtemps ! Je sais pas quand exactement, mais le Baba Yaga me l'a montré ! Autrefois il y avait pas de voiture et leurs habits ressemblaient à ceux dans les films avec des calèches ! Euh... là où il y a eu la révolution ! Je crois... » bredouilla Jorg.

Mathieu, yeux plissés, hocha la tête doucement. Il avait l'air de vraiment croire à cette histoire stupide...

« D'accord, donc au dix-huitième siècle... Mais dis moi... Le Baba Yaga vous parle ? »

Thomas secoua la tête en fronçant les sourcils sous le regard intrigué et impatient de Mathieu qui, stressé, tapait du pied par terre.

« Non, elle ne parle pas, elle nous le montre !

-Oui, comme dans un rêve ! » ajouta Jorg.

De mieux en mieux ! Ces gamins venaient clairement de nous avouer que ce fameux monstre n'était qu'un rêve, une hallucination ! Agacé, je m'avançais vers Mathieu pour me planter face à lui, furieux. Ce dernier serra les dents en me regardant sévèrement, sachant déjà ce que j'allais dire.

« C'est n'importe quoi ! Arrête, merde ! C'est pas comme ça qu'on retrouvera Alois !

-Moi au moins j'essaye toutes les solutions ! Ce monstre terrorisait le petit, il y est peut-être pour quelque chose ! » vociféra mon mari.

Je ne le comprenais plus, il me désespérait. Furieux, je donnais un coup sur la table basse alors que les deux enfants sursautèrent. Mathieu resta de marbre : une fois que les petits seraient partis, ce serait ma fête... Je me calmais au bout de quelques secondes : si s'enfermer dans un mensonge et une histoire stupide faisait du bien à Mathieu, alors autant le laisser faire. Je retournais, grommelant et contenant ma colère, dans un coin de la pièce. Les deux enfants, embêtés, regardaient le sol avant que l'un d'eux ne murmure :

« On dit la vérité...

-Je vous crois, je suis désolé qu'Antoine se soit énervé... c'est parce qu'il s'inquiète... Comment vous connaissez ce Baba Yaga ?

-C'est très connu ! Ça existe depuis des années ! Tous les vingt-cinq ans, elle kidnappe un enfant ! »

Je frissonnais en l'entendant dire ça. Pour une raison que j'ignorais, tout ça me rappelait des choses obscures, mais je n'aurais pas su dire quoi. Mathieu, les larmes aux yeux, déglutit difficilement en les entendant. La voix tremblante il demanda :

« Vous savez où trouver ce Baba Yaga ?

-Dans les égouts... » murmura Thomas.

Soudainement, Jorg attrapa le bras de son ami, terrifié, lui montrant un couloir derrière nous. Thomas parut également apeuré, et je me retournais avec Mathieu d'un même mouvement vers ce couloir. Rien, nada. Je ne comprenais pas ce qui avait pu les effrayer.

« O-on doit vraiment y aller... ! Au revoir ! » s'exclamèrent les deux enfants d'une même voix avant de disparaitre aussitôt.

.

.

.

Voilà, c'était le chapitre dix-sept, j'espère qu'il vous aura plu !

Encore une fois, je serais ravi d'avoir vos avis !

Passez une bonne semaine, on se retrouve le week-end prochain !

Amour et licorne *^*

.

.


	18. Juste un rêve

.

.

Coucou les gens, j'espère que vous allez bien !  
On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour le dix-huitième chapitre de cette fanfiction ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me donner votre avis !

Bonne lecture !

.

.

Chapitre XVIII : Juste un rêve

.

.

.

PDV Antoine

.

Je grognais, la mâchoire crispée, haletant alors que je bougeais dans tous les sens, mes yeux fermés. J'avais un sommeil terriblement agité, je cauchemardais, pourtant j'avais conscience du fait que je dormais, que tout ça n'était pas réel. Mais je me sentais épié, observé, j'avais la sensation d'être en danger, vulnérable alors que je n'arrivais pas à me réveiller. Mathieu lui, dormait à poings fermés : à cause du stress et de l'inquiétude, il ne dormait plus, ainsi le médecin lui avait prescrit des somnifères.

J'ouvrais soudainement les yeux, mon cœur battant dans mes tempes. Noyé dans le noir de la chambre, je déglutis, mes yeux rivés sur le plafond. J'étais immobile depuis plusieurs secondes, effrayé à l'idée de bouger. C'était tellement stupide... Je n'étais plus un gosse, il fallait que je me ressaisisse ! Je m'assis dans le lit, passant une main sur mon visage en soupirant, en sueur. Mes vêtements collaient à ma peau moite.

Je jetais un coup d'oeil à Mathieu endormi. J'avais du mal à le distinguer à cause de l'obscurité de la pièce, mais j'arrivais à voir qu'il était roulé en boule, serrant la couette contre lui, la tirant de son côté comme à son habitude. Je soupirais doucement et m'allongea convenablement dans le lit, un peu plus détendu et rassuré. Je ne me souvenais plus du cauchemar que je venais de faire, c'était peut-être mieux ainsi.

Je déglutis et fermais les yeux avant de me tendre, cessant de respirer pour mieux entendre ce qu'il se passait autour de moi, le coeur battant la chamade. Contre ma joue, je sentais un léger courant d'air frais, et dans le silence de la pièce, je pouvais entendre une respiration lente, à peine audible. C'était mon imagination, ce n'était pas possible...

Lentement, je tournais la tête vers la droite, où se trouvait ma table de nuit ainsi que cette mystérieuse sentation de sentir la respiration d'une autre personne. Juste à côté de moi, à deux centimètres de mon visage, se trouvait un visage gris aux orbites vides, en parti caché par de longs cheveux noirs et secs. Je m'apprêtais à pousser un cri, mais cette chose posa sa main décharnée sur ma tête, et aussitôt je me sentis comme hors de mon corps, incapable de bouger ou de réagir. Je fermais les yeux, secoué par quelques spasmes.

J'ouvrais les yeux, étrangement calme et serein. Je n'avais pas peur, pourtant j'aurais du. J'étais au milieu d'un petit village. J'avais l'impression d'avoir fais un saut dans le temps... Les maisons étaient en pierre et en bois avec un toit de chaume pour les plus pauvres, et de vieilles tuiles pour les plus riches. Ce petit village était assez silencieux, par moment je pouvais voir une calèche traverser une des rues désertes. Je n'étais pas doué en histoire, mais j'aurais situé cet endroit au dix-huitième siècle.

Je déglutis en redevenant inquiet, marchant au centre du petit village. Il y avait un puit en pierre au milieu de la place, et je m'avançais vers une femme habillée d'une modeste robe et d'un tablier, en train de porter un seau d'eau. Je me raclais la gorge et demanda :

« Excusez moi, savez vous où nous sommes ? »

Elle passa devant mon nez, le visage terne sans m'adresser un regard. Soit elle ne me voyait pas, soit elle était terriblement mal poli... je déglutis difficilement et regarda autour de moi , bougeant sur toute la place en agitant les bras : tant pis si j'étais ridicule !

« Oh ?! Quelqu'un peut m'aider ?! »

Ils m'ignorèrent tous. Désespéré, je poussais un soupir et baissais la tête, le ventre tordu par l'angoisse. J'étais dans un lieu inconnu, personne ne me répondait, qu'est ce que je faisais maintenant ? Soudain, un homme arriva en brandissant une fourche, paniqué et l'air féroce. Il s'exclama haut et fort :

« C'est elle qui a fait disparaitre les petiots ! »

Je fronçais les sourcils et observais tous les habitants délaisser leurs occupations pour suivre cet homme chauve en salopette. La femme qui tenait son seau dos lâcha ce dernier avant de partir en courant, hurlant comme une furie. Aussitôt et sans vraiment réfléchir, je suivis cette foule en colère. On s'enfonça un peu plus dans la forêt, avant d'arriver dans une petite clairière avec une petite cabane en bois.

« SORT DE LÀ ! » hurla un des villageois.

Une jeune femme sorti de la petite bicoque. Elle devait avoir la vingtaine, un peu plus, et avait de longs cheveux noirs soyeux, ainsi que des yeux gris. Un peu perdu, elle les regarda et demanda avec son fort accent russe :

« Y-a-t-il problème avec moi ?

-On sait que c'est toi qui a capturé les enfants disparus !

-Quoi ? »

Elle regarda ces villageois avec incompréhension, inquiète en reculant dans sa cabane. Elle tentait tant bien que mal de se défendre mais les villageois ne l'écoutaient pas, persuadés d'avoir trouvé la grande criminel qui, à ce que j'avais compris, avait fait disparaitre plusieurs enfants. Un grand homme baraqué lui attrapa le bras et la força à sortir de sa maison en l'immobilisant. Bon sang... quelle civilisation agissait ainsi, sans mettre l'accusé face à un juge, faisant justice eux même ?! Je grognais et m'avançais vers eux à grands pas.

« Arrêtez ! Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça sans preuve ! Même avec preuve, d'ailleurs ! »

Mais ils ne me voyaient pas. Évidemment Cette pauvre femme était condamné. La suite de cette scène fut horrible... Ils la violèrent, lui arrachèrent les yeux, avant de la brûler à vif. Je ne voulais pas être là, je ne voulais pas voir ça, bon sang ! C'était perturbant, choquant, et plus que jamais je voulais retourner dans mon lit et me blottir dans les bras de Mathieu. C'était un rêve, forcément un rêve...

Les flammes dansaient devant mes yeux, embrasant la petite cabane et cette pauvre femme. Sa peau fondaient, dégoulinant le long de son corps carbonisé, laissant voir ses os, alors que l'odeur de porc grillé arriva jusqu'à mes narines et que ses hurlements résonnaient dans ma tête. J'entendis distinctement ces quelques mots à travers ses cris de souffrance :

« Moi viendra prendre enfant à vous tous vingt-cinq ans pour vengeance ! »

Je poussais un cri rauque en me redressant brusquement, en sueur. Les larmes aux yeux, le corps luisant de sueur et mes vêtements humides, je regardais autour de moi en sentant une poigne faible se poser sur mon épaule, me faisant sursauter.

« Antoine, ça va ? » me demanda une voix mal réveillée.

Je tournais la tête vers Mathieu, encore à moitié endormi, mon coeur battant si fort que j'avais l'impression qu'il allait sortir de ma poitrine. Les images de ce cauchemar tournaient encore dans ma tête tout comme les hurlements, et par réflexe, je tournais le regard vers ma table de nuit pour être sûr qu'aucun visage aux orbites vides ne m'observait.

« Rien rien... juste un cauchemar... » murmurais-je, essoufflé.

.

.

.

Voilà, c'était le chapitre dix-huit, j'espère qu'il vous aura plu ! Que pensez-vous de ce rêve ? Juste un rêve ? Une illusion ? Un saut dans le passé ?

Encore une fois, je serais ravi d'avoir vos avis !

Passez une bonne semaine, on se retrouve le week-end prochain !

Amour et licorne *^*

.

.


	19. Le conte slave

.

.

Coucou les gens, j'espère que vous allez bien !  
On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour le dix-neuvième chapitre de cette fanfiction ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me donner votre avis !

Bonne lecture !

.

.

Chapitre XIX : Le conte slave.

.

.

.

PDV Mathieu

.

Antoine devait vraiment avoir fait un cauchemar horrible cette nuit, car le lendemain matin, après s'être réveillé en hurlant, il avait insisté pour m'assister lors de mes recherches sur le Baba Yaga. Il avait l'air d'être plus ouvert à cette hypothèse, comme si la nuit lui avait porté conseil. Assis à mon ordinateur en train de boire mon café, je l'observait du coin de l'il. Il était assis dans le canapé, les yeux dans le vague, pensif. Il serrait contre lui un vieux coussin que nous avions depuis déjà cinq ans aux motifs géométriques et aux couleurs chaudes, rouge, brun et orange. Il semblait fatigué et de grands cernes comme des valises traînaient sous ses yeux.

« Tu ne veux toujours pas me dire de quoi tu as rêvé ? » tentais-je d'une voix calme.

Il grogna en détournant le regard alors que je soupirais, agacé. Ce type était une vraie tête de mule, le voir dans un tel mutisme pour un simple cauchemar m'énervait.

« Si tu ne veux rien me dire je ne pourrais pas t'aider. »

Il soupira et passa une main sur son visage, pliant ses jambes contre son torse en reposant notre coussin sur le canapé rouge. Je voyais qu'il semblait embêté, et peut-être même honteux de me parler de ça. Quel imbécile, comme si c'était moi qui allait le juger... au point où nous en étions, rien ne pouvait m'étonner.

« Je... bah... tu te souviens quand ces gamins sont venus ? A un moment donné, ils nous ont dit que ce... ce monstre leur montrait parfois des choses et cette nuit, je crois effectivement que ça m'est arrivé... » expliqua-t-il, la tête basse.

Je fronçais les sourcils et déglutis. En temps normal, si notre fils n'avait pas disparu et que toutes ces choses étranges comme des cauchemars ou des hallucinations ne s'étaient pas produit, je me serais moqué de lui, mais actuellement je trouvais juste ça inquiétant. Je me confiais à mon tour :

« Le matin où Alois a disparu, je me suis souvenu de quelque chose... je ne sais pas comment expliquer, c'est comme si j'étais en trans. Quand j'étais petit, j'ai eu une discussion avec ma mère à propos d'un monstre... je ne sais pas si c'était à propos du Baba Yaga, et d'abord je me suis dis que ce n'était pas important, mais avec tout ce qui se passe en ce moment, je me dis que ça à son importance... »

Antoine, lessivé, passa une main sur son visage et hocha la tête. Évidemment, j'avais été stupide d'ignorer le souvenir qui voulait ressurgir et éclairer ma lanterne. Je passais une main dans mes cheveux, me grattant le cuir chevelu en commençant les recherches. Je bus une gorgée de café brûlant et dis :

« Le Baba Yaga est une légende russe... »

J'entendis Antoine déglutir bruyamment et murmurer :

« Dans mon rêve, une fille se faisait brûler vive et torturer par tout un village... elle avait un accent russe, je crois...

-Wow... elle a mérité ça ?

-Non, enfin, je ne sais pas... j'aurais voulu qu'elle ait un procès équitable... »

Je soupirais doucement et hocha la tête. C'était évident, je me demandais en tout cas ce que cette pauvre femme avait bien pu faire. Pour l'instant je continuais les recherches, un peu anxieux de connaître la suite. Je croyais de plus en plus à cette histoire, mais c'était tellement dingue...

« Le Baba Yaga... Baba Yaga est une figure marquante du conte russe et plus généralement slave. C'est une femme, généralement une sorcière aux longs cheveux gris et au nez crochu qui kidnappe des enfants pour les manger... elle apparaît dans plusieurs contes, certains ressemblent d'ailleurs à ceux d'Hansel et Gretel. Mais à chaque fois, généralement à cause d'une des filles un peu stupide du Baba Yaga, les enfants arrivent à s'enfuir et le cannibalisme est évité... »

Antoine soupira et hocha la tête en m'écoutant, pensif. J'avais l'impression qu'il redevenait septique. Il demanda simplement :

« Reste à savoir comment cette légende russe est arrivée jusqu'à des gamins... Mais ça me dit un truc, pas toi ? »

J'haussais les épaules. Je ne savais plus vraiment si ça me disait quelque chose ou non... je ne pensais qu'à ce stupide monstre depuis des jours. Je continuais à faire mes recherches, yeux rivés sur mon écran d'ordinateur.

«Il faudrait savoir d'où vient cette légende... où elle prend ses racines... Tu crois que c'est basé sur une histoire vraie ? »

Il demandait ça avec une certaine crainte qui faisait trembler sa voix. Sûrement à cause de son cauchemar...

.

.

.

Voilà, c'était le chapitre dix-neuf, j'espère qu'il vous aura plu ! Je ne sais pas si je l'ai déjà dit, mais le Baba Yaga est effectivement un conte slave qui existe !^^ Une partie de ce qu'a dit Mathieu est la réelle histoire du Baba Yaga, mais j'ai rajouté la légende "d'origine" avec la fille qui décide de se venger ^^

Encore une fois, je serais ravi d'avoir vos avis !

Passez une bonne semaine, on se retrouve le week-end prochain !

Amour et licorne *^*

.

.


	20. Les disparus

.

.

Coucou les gens, j'espère que vous allez bien !  
On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour le vingtième chapitre de cette fanfiction ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me donner votre avis !

Bonne lecture !

.

.

Chapitre XX : Les disparus.

.

.

.

PDV Mathieu

.

Les yeux toujours rivés sur l'écran, j'écoutais mon mari me parler d'une oreille distraite. J'haussais les épaules en soupirant doucement, les nerfs à fleur de peau.

« Il faudrait savoir d'où vient cette légende... où elle prend ses racines... Tu crois que c'est basé sur une histoire vraie ? »

Agacé, je ne répondis pas. Qu'est ce que j'en savais ? J'étais perdu, je vivais un cauchemar éveillé sans aucune possibilité d'ouvrir les yeux. Tout ces événements me faisaient perdre la tête, je ne savais pas quel comportement adopter face à mon fils disparu depuis plusieurs semaines.

« Cette histoire à forcément une base réelle. » soupira-t-il.

J'haussais les épaules et dit en le voyant insister, peut-être un peu trop sèchement :

« Écoute, il y a des centaines de milliers darticles sur le Baba Yaga, la plupart en langue slave ! Alors arrête d'insister, laisse moi le temps de chercher. »

Du coin de l'œil je le vis lever les yeux au ciel, sans doute exaspéré par mon comportement. Cela ne fit que m'énerver encore plus, mais je décidais de l'ignorer.

Je passais plus de deux heures sur internet à faire des recherches, mais tous ces articles se ressemblaient : je tombais sur différents contes, sur l'étymologie du nom du Baba Yaga, quelques infos sans importance... Et soudain mon regard s'illumina et je déglutis en tombant sur un site. La page d'accueil était sombre, avec comme police d'écriture de l'arial. Il n'y avait aucune couleur, aucune image, aucun effort de présentation pour donner envie à d'éventuelles personnes de visiter cette page web.

« Antoine... je crois que jai trouvé un truc...

-Mnnn ? »

Avec précipitation mon mari se leva pour me rejoindre, se collant à mon dos pour observer l'écran en plissant les yeux. Je déglutis et Antoine pâlit au fur et à mesure qu'il lisait le texte blanc.

« C'est... C'est comme mon rêve. » dit-il dans un souffle, ébahi.

Sur ce site étrange nous pouvions y lire que le Baba Yaga prenait sa source dans l'histoire vraie d'une jeune fille russe. Cette dernière avait emménagée en France pour fuir son pays natal sous l'Empire du Tsar Pierre Ier. Elle parlait mal le français et vivait a l'écart de son village où détranges disparitions d'enfants avaient eu lieux. Comme elle était nouvelle et différente, les villageois avaient peur d'elle et ils l'avaient accusés sans preuves d'avoir mangé ces enfants. Ils l'avaient brûlée vive et elle avait juré de se venger en venant chercher un enfant tous les vingt-cinq ans. Tous les vingt-cinq ans. Vingt-cinq ans...

Je fronçais les sourcils alors que dans mon esprit quelque chose fit tilt. J'agrippais le bras d'Antoine alors que mon cœur loupa un battement.

« Antoine, tous les vingt-cinq ans... Il y a 25 ans, trois gosses ont disparu en ville... Dans une autre école que la mienne...

-Oui, c'était dans mon école. Je m'en souviens, je devais avoir cinq ans, mais ça m'a marqué... ma mère ne me laissait plus sortir dans le jardin... On a jamais retrouvé les corps... »

Je fronçais les sourcils et hocha la tête, pensif. Tout ça remontait à tellement loin... à vingt-cinq ans... je n'en avais aucun souvenir, je me souvenais juste de la panique général. Trois enfants avaient disparu de façon très étrange, sans laisser aucune trace. Comme mon fils. Je fis alors des recherches pour m'informer, remontant à chaque fois de vingt-cinq ans en arrière. Tous les vingt-cinq ans il y avait effectivement eu des disparitions d'enfants très inquiétantes en grand nombre. Pourquoi personne n'avait fait le lien entre toutes ces disparitions ?

« Antoine... je crois que le Baba Yaga a enlevée Alois... » murmurais-je au bout de plusieurs longues minutes.

Antoine fronça les sourcils et déglutis avant de soupirer légèrement.

« Alors ça y est, on y croit maintenant ? A ce monstre qui a enlevé notre fils ? »

J'hochais calmement la tête, déterminé. Rien ni personne ne m'empêcherait de retrouver mon fils. Pas même ce monstre. J'espérais vraiment qu'il n'était pas trop tard...

.

.

.

Voilà, c'était le chapitre vingt, j'espère qu'il vous aura plu ! Pour cette partie en ce qui concerne les enfants disparus, je me suis inspiré du livre de Stephen King « ça ».

Encore une fois, je serais ravi d'avoir vos avis !

Passez une bonne semaine, on se retrouve le week-end prochain !

Amour et licorne *^*

.

.


	21. Prisonnier du monstre

.

.

Coucou les gens, j'espère que vous allez bien !  
On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour le vingt-et-unième chapitre de cette fanfiction ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me donner votre avis !

Bonne lecture !

.

.

Chapitre XXI : Prisonnier du monstre.

.

.

.

PDV Externe

.

Les tuyaux étaient étroits, rouillés et sales. Une personne de plus d'un mètre cinquante n'aurait pas pu s'y tenir debout. De l'eau crasseuse mélangée à de la vase, de la boue, ainsi que des déjections croupissaient au fond de ces tuyaux. Cet endroit puait la mort...

Alois déglutit et étouffa un sanglot en avançant difficilement dans un des nombreux tuyaux, s'accrochant aux bords de ce dernier. Ses pieds étaient prisonniers dans cette mélasse infâme jusqu'au dessus de ses chevilles. C'était dans ces conditions que le petit vivait mal son handicap : même si grâce à l'odeur de cet endroit il devinait sans mal où il était, il aurait aimé avoir la vue pour pouvoir se repérer.

« Alois... » murmura une voix rauque.

Le petit devina son prénom dans ce souffle agressif à peine audible, même si cela ressemblait plus à un grognement bestiale qu'à un language humain. Le petit blond étouffa un sanglot et secoua vivement la tête en essayant d'avancer plus vite. Il trébucha et s'étala de tout son long dans l'eau croupie pleine de déchet avant de fondre en larme.

Il était impossible pour lui de s'enfuir, il venait d'essayer, mais cet endroit était un labyrinthe et le Baba Yaga n'était jamais loin.

« S-s'il te p-plaît ! Laisse moi ...! » s'exclama-t-il, sa voix montant dans les aiguës.

Il sentit quelqu'un monter au dessus de lui, l'écrasant légèrement contre le tuyau rouillé, l'eau crasseuse s'imbibant un peu plus dans ses vêtements. Il sentit de long cheveux humides caresser ses joues et une haleine putride souffler sur son visage. La peur tordait son ventre et la gorge nouée, il ferma durement les yeux comme si ça pouvait le sauver.

Le Baba Yaga poussa un grognement sourd, ses orbites vides fixant le gamin sous elle. Ce dernier, tétanisé par la peur et tremblant, n'osait pas bouger.

Il en voulait à ses parents. Il leur en voulait énormément et était très amer vis-à-vis d'eux. Ils devaient le protéger ! Alors pourquoi ne le croyaient-ils pas ?! Ils auraient dû le croire et empêcher le Baba Yaga de le capturer ! Mathieu et Antoine lui manquaient tellement... il voulait retrouver leurs bras et leurs étreintes rassurantes, leurs bisous qui piquent, leur odeur de café, de cigarette et de parfum bon marché... Il avait tellement peur...

Il savait que bientôt, il serait trop tard...

.

.

.

Voilà, c'était le chapitre vingt-et-un, j'espère qu'il vous aura plu ! J'espère que vous ne vous inquiétez pas trop pour Alois ! ;)

Encore une fois, je serais ravi d'avoir vos avis !

Passez une bonne semaine, on se retrouve le week-end prochain !

Amour et licorne *^*

.

.


	22. Les égouts

.

.

Coucou les gens, j'espère que vous allez bien !  
On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour le vingt-deuxième chapitre de cette fanfiction ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me donner votre avis !

Bonne lecture !

.

.

Chapitre XXII : Les égouts.

.

.

.

PDV Antoine

.

Je soupirais, avançant à pas rapide sur un petit chemin de terre s'éloignant de la ville. Je ne réalisais pas vraiment la situation, j'avançais en silence sans vraiment réfléchir. C'était comme dans un rêve. Le ciel gris accueillait notre mission en nous narguant avec ses nuages et son mentaux étoilé qui commençait à tomber.

Mathieu avançait à pas rapide pour couvrir en deux pas la distance que je parcourais en un pas. Il serrait fébrilement contre lui un vieux sac de sport contenant une arme à feu. Nous n'avions pas de permis d'arme et l'avions volé à un ami, par conséquent nous avions peur d'être repérés avec.

La route que nous prenions était peu empreintée, mais quelques cyclistes passaient parfois par là. Il avait plu plus tôt dans la journée et nos chaussures s'enfonçaient dans la gadoue alors que le vent venait ébouriffer mes cheveux hirsutes.

« Et donc.. tu es sur que c'est là bas ? » demandais-je, incertain.

Il haussa les épaules en soupirant alors que j'observais ses cernes. Il dormait de moins en moins, désespérait de plus en plus. Je devais avoir des épaules plus solides que lui, car même si je vivais très mal la disparition de mon fils, je tentais de rester fort et ne me tuais pas à petit feu, contrairement à lui.

« Les gosses ont dit que le Baba Yaga vit dans les égouts... c'est la source la plus fiable qu'on ait. » murmura-t-il.

Je soupirais doucement en continuant d'avancer. Tout ça était dingue, dingue... je n'étais toujours pas sur que tout ça soit vrai, j'étais très septique. Pourtant il était vrai qu'il y avait des preuves solides qui prouvaient l'existence de ce monstre ! À commencer par mon rêve, identique aux informations et à l'histoire vraie que nous avions trouvé sur Internet. Mais c'était impossible non... ? De toute manière, nous serions bientôt fixés.

On arriva face à une petite bouche dégout au milieu du chemin terreux. J'haussais un Sourcils en voyant Mathieu sortir quelques outils et demanda en grognant :

« Quoi ? C'est là ?

-Bah oui. Par où tu veux aller dans les égouts si c'est pas par une bouche d'égout ?

-On a fait tout ce chemin pour ça ?! Il y a une bouche d'égout devant notre appartement !

-Et alors ?! Là bas on se serait fait repérer ! Ici il y a nettement moins de monde qu'en ville. » grogna-t-il.

Je soupirais et le regarda silencieusement retirer la plaque d'égout avec ses outils. Il n'avait pas tord, la discrétion devait être notre priorité... j'aurais eu trop honte de devoir expliquer que nous étions à la poursuite d'un monstre... mon mari retira la plaque et lâcha une exclamation de dégoût alors que je grimaçais : ça puait la mort là dedans.

Mathieu se releva et déglutit en prenant une lampe de poche de son sac.

« Bon, on y va... »

.

.

.

Voilà, c'était le chapitre vingt-deux, j'espère qu'il vous aura plu !

Encore une fois, je serais ravi d'avoir vos avis !

Passez une bonne semaine, on se retrouve le week-end prochain !

Amour et licorne *^*

.

.


	23. Comme deux fous

.

.

Coucou les gens, j'espère que vous allez bien !  
On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour le vingt-troisième chapitre de cette fanfiction ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me donner votre avis !

Bonne lecture !

.

.

Chapitre XXIII : Comme deux fous.

.

.

.

PDV Antoine

.

Je grognais et me pinçais les narines en descendant le dernier échelon de l'échelle en métal rouillée. Mes pieds rencontrèrent le sol en béton, un petit trottoir étroit près d'une fausse remplie d'une eau crasseuse et pleine de déchet. L'endroit était noyé dans l'obscurité et puait la mort. Mathieu éclaira l'endroit avec sa lampe de poche en grimaçant de dégout, éclairant les toiles d'araignées ainsi qu'un gros rat brun qui s'enfuit dans un tuyau en nous voyant.

« Il faut vraiment du courage pour être égoutier. Cet endroit fait flipper... » murmurais-je.

Plus j'avançais dans la folie saugrenue de Mathieu, dans son histoire étrange de monstre, moins j'y croyais et plus je pensais à faire demi-tour. Certes, j'y croyais un peu, avec les récents évènements que nous avions vécus je ne pouvais pas faire l'aveugle, mais une partie de moi restait septique. Etait-il possible que nos esprits tordus et malheureux de parents tourmentés aient imaginé tout ça ? J'osais espérer que non. Ça ne ferait que décevoir Mathieu et nous prouver que nous serions bons à être internés.

« Bon... c'est bien beau tout ça, mais on va où maintenant ? C'est grand les égouts, on risque de se perdre. »

J'avais prononcé cette phrase sur un ton de reproche, et mon mari me jeta un regard noir. Je savais que nous n'étions pas assez préparé, que nous aurions dû revoir notre plan avant de nous lancer comme ça n'importe où.

Mathieu commença à avancer, ses pieds frappant le béton, jetant par moment des yeux inquiets vers la mélasse répugnante qui longeait le petit trottoir. On marcha longtemps dans cet endroit répugnant, mes yeux finirent par s'habituer à l'obscurité alors qu'on s'enfonça un peu plus dans les égouts. Jamais nous n'arriverions à retrouver notre chemin. Encore un détail auquel nous n'avions pas pensé.

« Bordel, on est perdu... on va crever ici comme des chiens... » grommelais-je à plusieurs reprises dans ma barbe.

Mais à chaque fois Mathieu me rassurait, ou plutôt s'énervait en me contredisant.

« On pourra sortir ! Il faudra juste trouver une bouche d'égout ! Il y en a plein ! »

Je ne sais pas combien de temps on passa dans cet endroit, mais sans doute toute la nuit, voire plus. Je finis par m'habituer à l'odeur ignoble et j'appris à ne pas me plaindre de mes jambes devenues douloureuses à force de marcher. Mathieu gardait son objectif en tête, moi je désespérais. Il n'y avait rien ici, nous ne savions pas où chercher, d'ailleurs, que cherchions nous ? Alois ? Son cadavre ? Un monstre de conte de fée ?

Je poussais un profond soupir en observant autour de moi. Par moment, nous rencontrions de grands tuyaux qui coupaient le mur que nous longions ou qui transportaient ailleurs l'eau pleine de déchets. Au bout d'un moment, je grognais et m'arrêtais au milieu du trottoir en sortant mon portable de ma poche pour regarder l'heure. Pas de réseau. Si lun de nous se pétait une jambe, nous serions emmerdé pour trouver de l'aide.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demanda Mathieu en se tournant vers moi.

« Il est onze heures. Putain Mathieu, tu sais depuis combien de temps on est là, à explorer les égouts de Nantes ? Presque quatorze heures. J'en ai assez, on rentre.

-Quoi ? Et Alois ?

-Mais putain, Alois n'est pas ici ! Tu comprends ça ?! On s'est juste fait des idées, encore une fois ! Je me suis laissé emporter dans ton histoire stupide, on a joué les enquêteurs comme des gosses alors que même la police n'a aucune idée de où il peut être ! Les égouts, on est dans des putains dégouts ! Comme si ça allait nous aider, merde ! » m'énervais-je en faisant les cents pas.

« Et tous les signes ?! Le récit de ces gosses ?! Les disparitions d'enfants mystérieuses tous les vingt-cinq ans ?! Ton rêve qui correspond à cette histoire réelle qu'on a trouvé ?!

-On est fou, Mathieu ! Fou ! Tu comprends ça ?! Je sais pas comment on a fait, mais on a inventé toute cette histoire de toute pièce ! Je sais que c'est dur à entendre, mais il faut se faire à l'évidence, le Baba Yaga n'existe pas et notre fils est surement déjà mort, enfermé dans la cave d'un pédophile ou noyé dans un ruisseau ! » m'écriais-je, les larmes aux yeux.

Mes paroles résonnèrent encore dans les tuyaux autours de nous avant que le silence ne tombe dans les égouts. Mathieu, la respiration hachée en train de retenir ses larmes, me regardait comme s'il voulait me tuer. J'y avais peut-être été allé un peu fort, mais il fallait me comprendre : j'étais excédé et épuisé moi aussi.

« J'y crois, Antoine ! J'y crois. Alors, si tu veux partir, part ! Mais moi je continu à chercher mon fils. » dit-il calmement, la gorge nouée.

Il m'énervait. Son désespoir me rendait fou, son obstination aussi. Je voulais qu'il arrête de se faire du mal, de se donner de faux espoirs, je voulais qu'il affronte la réalité en face même si ça voulait dire revenir à la case départ, commencer une autre vie en abandonnant l'espérance de revoir notre fils. Je le pris durement par les épaules, le secouant dans tous les sens, le coeur battant et le ventre noué par l'angoisse d'avoir à jamais perdu mon mari en plus de notre enfant.

« Arrête Mathieu, arrête je t'en supplie ! »

Si au moins il essayait de chercher une solution logique à tout ça, si au moins il n'inventait pas des histoires à dormir debout ! Toute l'énergie que nous avions mis à la recherche du Baba Yaga, nous aurions pu la mettre dans la recherche du ravisseur de notre fils ! Mais non. Je m'en voulais, je n'aurais pas dû l'encourager dans ses illusions.

Mathieu grogna et se débattit, voulant sortir de mon emprise, et je trébuchais en tombant avec lui dans l'eau crasseuse des égouts. Je m'écartais vivement de lui en me redressant, glissant sur le sol, pataugeant dans cette mélasse dégoutante.

« Beurk ! » m'exclamais-je en observant mes bras couvert de papier toilette.

J'allais puer la mort, c'était certain, et mes habits étaient bons à jeter. Je soupirais, calmé par cette baignade imprévue, et dit doucement :

« Excuse moi, j'ai agis trop violement. Mais... on ne devrait pas se jeter comme ça dans ces histoires stupides, ça ne nous mènera à rien... rentrons pour faire de vraies recherches sur ce qui est arrivé au petit. Daccord ? Mathieu ...? Oh, tu mécoutes ? »

Je tournais la tête vers lui et fronça les sourcils en l'observant. Il était tout aussi trempé que moi, mais ça semblait être le dernier de ses problèmes. Assis dans l'eau, le visage d'une pâleur inquiétante, il éclairait d'un bras tremblant une sorte de cailloux qu'il avait dans le creux de son autre main avec sa lampe de poche qui avait miraculeusement évitée l'eau.

« Un os... c'est un os...

-Mathieu, il doit y avoir plein d'os, dans les égouts ! C'est peut-être un os de rat, ou des restes d'un poulet ! » tentais-je de le rassurer en soupirant.

« Un os de rat, un truc aussi gros ?! On dirait une partie d'un bassin humain...

-Arrête. Tu te fais des idées... c'est peut-être un chat, ou un chien ? »

Mais il ne m'écoutait déjà plus. Il se mit à quatre pattes pour chercher frénétiquement, fouillant l'eau avec ses mains à la recherche de je ne sais quoi. Il finit par avoir un violent haut le coeur, redevenant immobile, sa main ayant sans doute rencontrée quelque chose. Je m'immobilisais à mon tour : il était vrai que l'ambiance pesante et cette découverte macabre m'inquiétait.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as trouvé ? » demandais-je dans un souffle.

« Je ne suis pas sûr... » murmura-t-il, incertain et la lèvre tremblante.

Il prit une petite inspiration en s'armant de courage alors que je me mordais la lèvre inferieur en regardant attentivement l'endroit où ses mains rencontraient l'eau. Il finit par brandir hors de l'eau une sorte de caillou blanc et bien rond à première vue, mais bien vite je fus forcé d'admettre que les doutes de Mathieu n'étaient pas fondés : c'était indéniablement un crâne humain.

« Mon dieu... » murmurais-je, en prenant l'ossement pour l'observer.

C'était un crâne assez petit, surement celui d'un enfant. Les tripes nouées par l'appréhension, je demandais d'une petite voix :

« C'est lui ?

-Non, ce crâne est bien trop vieux. Il doit être là depuis des années, si tu veux mon avis. » murmura-t-il, la mine sombre en continuant à fouiller l'eau brune et verdâtre.

Je l'aidais à chercher et nous sortîmes plus d'une vingtaine d'ossement, que ce soit des crânes, des parties de colonne vertébrale, des phalanges ou des os qui nous étaient inconnus. Certains semblaient anciens, d'autres un peu moins, mais impossible pour nous de dire de combien d'années ils dataient. Une chose était sûr, il s'agissait d'enfant.

« Tu avais raison. » murmurais-je en fixant les os, ébahi.

En soit, tout ça ne prouvait rien : il y avait peut-être eu différents meurtres ici, fait par une personne humaine en chair et en os, pas un monstre mais un sérial killer dont le repère se trouverait dans les égouts. Pourtant j'y croyais. Je croyais Mathieu, je croyais à ses histoires bizarres, j'y croyais dur comme fer sans savoir expliquer pourquoi. Après tout, ces squelettes, ou du moins ce qui en restait, étaient ceux d'enfants et le Baba Yaga n'enlevait que des enfants.

Je me tournais vers mon conjoint, les larmes aux yeux. Je m'en voulais de ne pas l'avoir cru, à cause de moi nous aurions pu passer à côté de ça, sans aucune chance de retrouver Alois. Quoique, après cette découverte, je n'étais pas sûr qu'il soit vivant... Je n'avais même plus aucun espoir. Mais je comptais bien retrouver ce monstre et venger mon gosse. Mathieu plongea son regard dans le miens, en colère mais également bouleversé. Tous ces enfants morts dans d'atroces souffrances dont les parents n'avaient plus aucune nouvelle, ils ignoraient le sort terrible de leur progéniture et devaient se demander s'ils étaient encore en vie. Je préférais indéniablement savoir mon fils mort plutôt que de ne pas savoir s'il était prisonnier ou autre...

« Je suis désolé... » soufflais-je sans quitter mon mari des yeux.

Mathieu soupira et secoua doucement la tête, s'apprêtant à parler avant qu'un long cri strident, un cri rempli d'horreur et de douleur ne se mette à résonner dans les égouts, provenant du tuyau devant nous.

.

.

.

Voilà, c'était le chapitre vingt-trois, j'espère qu'il vous aura plu ! On approche doucement de la fin ! :)

Encore une fois, je serais ravi d'avoir vos avis !

Passez une bonne semaine, on se retrouve le week-end prochain !

Amour et licorne *^*

.

.


	24. Il reviendra

.

.

Coucou les gens, j'espère que vous allez bien !  
On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour le vingt-quatrième chapitre de cette fanfiction ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me donner votre avis !

.

ANNONCE

Je vous parlerais de mes futurs projets à la fin de ce chapitre !

.

Bonne lecture !

.

.

Chapitre XXIV : Il reviendra.

.

.

.

PDV Mathieu

.

Je soupirais et secoua doucement la tête, m'apprêtant à parler avant qu'un long cri strident, un cri rempli d'horreur et de douleur ne se mette à résonner dans les égouts, provenant du tuyau devant nous.

Aussitôt, je regardais Antoine, terrifié. Lui aussi me regarda, dans tous ses états, et à peine quelques secondes plus tard nous nous retrouvions à cavaler dans le tuyau en direction des cris. Je ne savais pas qui criait, vraisemblablement un enfant, mais était-ce Alois d'habitude si calme ? Je ne savais pas mais je ne comptais pas attendre de me retrouver avec un cadavre supplémentaire sur les bras pour le savoir. Pris par un instinct paternel soudain, souhaitant protéger mon fils plus que tout, je courrais comme je n'avais jamais couru, ressentant à peine cet effort.

Le souffle court et le cœur battant, ne pensant à rien d'autre que mon but, j'avançais rapidement. J'étais obligé de me baisser et de courber le dos dans le tuyaux mais pas autant que mon mari, qui à genoux dans la gadoue avançait difficilement mais tout aussi rapidement. Je lui en voulais d'avoir douté mais étais soulagé de voir que finalement il me croyait. De toute manière dans cette situation il n'avait pas d'autres choix.

J'espérais vraiment retrouver mon gosse, je ne voulais pas qu'il souffre, mais une partie de moi souhaitait que ce soit ses cris que nous ayons entendu. Je voulais revoir sa petite bouille adorable.

Essoufflés et nos oreilles vrillant à force d'entendre les cris, on arriva dans une partie de l'égout où plusieurs tuyaux se rejoignaient pour déverser leur immonde contenu. Au milieu de ce genre de pièce se trouvait mon fils, un monstre hideux à l'apparence d'une femme rachitique aux orbites vides lui mordant avidement le mollet.

Le choc. Cette scène était terrible, hideuse, j'arrivais à peine à y croire. Pouvait-on appeler ça du cannibalisme dans la mesure où cette chose n'était plus humaine ? Antoine lâcha une exclamation d'horreur alors que furieux et mort de peur pour mon fils je hurlais :

« Lâche-le ! »

La chose se tourna vers nous. Je déglutis quand mes yeux se heurtèrent aux orbites vides. Pouvait-elle nous voir ? Vu comme ça, même si elle était effrayante, elle n'avait pas l'air si dangereuse. Etait-ce la première fois qu'un parent découvrait son existence et arrivait pour venir délivrer son enfant ? Alois leva brusquement la tête, le visage baigné de larme en regardant autour de lui, l'air incertain en cherchant certainement à savoir où nous étions.

« Mathieu ? Antoine ?

-On est là, bonhomme, on vient te chercher ! » s'exclama Antoine, les yeux rivés sur lui.

Soudain, le Baba Yaga s'écarta de notre fils en poussant un cri bestial, et avant que l'on ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, se précipita dans notre direction pour me sauter dessus. Je lâchais un cri en tombant à la renverse et hurlais de douleur alors que cette chose frappa mon torse avec sa main. Elle avait une force surprenante que l'on ne devinait pas en voyant son physique. Je vis Antoine pâlir en me voyant et même si je décelais dans son regard l'envie de m'aider, il se contenta de rejoindre rapidement notre petit pour mon plus grand soulagement.

Alois pleurait à chaudes larmes. Il m'avait entendu hurler mais ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. Mon mari le porta et le mis sur ses genoux en observant son mollet, déchirant une partie de sa chemise pour l'enrouler autour de son mollet ensanglanté.

« Où est Mathieu ?! Pourquoi il a hurlé ?! Je vais perdre ma jambe ?!

-Tout va bien, tout va bien... » murmura-t-il face au ton paniqué du gamin.

Je regardais cette scène en me débattant, tendant les bras vers le sac à dos à quelques mètres de moi, cherchant à atteindre le flingue que j'avais emmené. Le visage du monstre surgit face à moi m'empêchant de regarder ma famille, sa bouche pleine de sang dégoulinant sur mon menton alors que je retenais un haut le cœur.

« Bordel ! »

Je tentais de bouger mais le Baba Yaga me maintenait par les épaules avec une telle force que je fus seulement capable de tortiller mes épaules, et elle enfonça ses dents noires et pourris dans ma nuque. Je lâchais un hurlement de douleur en sentant mes chairs broyées, mes muscles sectionnés et un liquide chaud couler dans mon cou.

« Laisse-le ! » s'exclama mon mari d'une voix menaçante.

Je vis Antoine tirer la chose en arrière en usant de toutes ses forces, tombant à la renverse dans l'eau pleine de crasse. Aussitôt je me relevais, titubant en plaquant une main contre la plaie dans mon cou, ma vue se brouillant. Je ramassais mon sac rapidement et me dirigea vers eux alors qu'Antoine cria :

« Mathieu ! Pars avec le gosse ! »

Je tournais la tête vers mon fils. Il était assis sur le rebord d'un des tuyaux, prostré, incapable de s'enfuir, de nous aider, ou de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Il pleurait, la respiration erratique et s'écria :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?! »

Je tournais à nouveau la tête vers Antoine, le coeur battant. Hors de question de partir sans lui. Ensemble, nous étions forts. On pouvait le battre. Tremblant et incertain, je sortais l'arme de mon sac en la pointant sur le monstre. Antoine et cette chose, entrelacés, ne formaient plus qu'une seule forme indistincte. A travers leurs mouvements, impossible pour moi de savoir où commençait Antoine et où s'arrêtait le Baba Yaga. Je tentais de viser la peau grise de cette chose, essayant de suivre leurs mouvements et pris une légère inspiration avant de tirer.

Antoine lâcha un hurlement déchirant. C'était lui que j'avais visé, à l'épaule. Je le vis fondre en larme sous la douleur alors que le Baba Yaga en profita pour mordre avidement son torse. J'avais tiré sur mon mari. Sous le choc, je restais quelques instants immobile, tremblant et pleurant silencieusement.

« Mon dieu... je suis désolé... » dis-je dans un souffle.

Antoine grogna en tentant de repousser le monstre, haletant de douleur et me jeta un regard noir. Je m'en voulais tellement. Je ne savais pas s'il m'en voulait de l'avoir blessé ou d'être resté alors qu'il me demandait de partir.

« Fou le camps, putain ! Je vous rejoindrais ! Pars avec le petit !

-Mais...

-Mais obéis putain ! Tu veux qu'on se fasse tous bouffer ?! » vociféra-t-il en donnant des coups à la bêtes qui, indifférente, continuait de déchirer ses vêtements en lambeau, mangeant sa chair avec.

Ce monstre semblait être dénué d'intelligence ou d'esprit stratégique. Son seul but était de se nourrir, comme un animal sauvage qui n'aurait rien mangé depuis plusieurs semaines. Il ne faisait ni attention à moi, ni à Alois, toute son attention était centrée sur le repas surement exquis qu'était Antoine.

Les larmes aux yeux je jetais rapidement le flingue dans sa direction, espérant qu'il pourrait s'en servir contre la bête, et sans un regard prit mon sac en partant en courant. Je pris au passage Alois dans les bras en m'enfonçant dans un tuyau pour sortir de cet endroit.

« Mathieu ! Non ! Mathieu, on ne peut pas partir sans Antoine ! » cria le petit en tentant de sortir de mes bras.

J'admirais son courage. Si j'avais eu son âge, je n'aurais pas réagis de la même façon pour sauver ma peau. Contrairement à lui, j'étais un enfant très égoïste. Au fur et à mesure que j'avançais, ma lampe de poche dans la bouche pour éclairer mon chemin, les hurlements de souffrance d'Antoine diminuaient. Je n'avais pas le temps de pleurer, pas le temps de m'inquiéter, trop occupé à chercher une sortie. De toute façon, il allait revenir. Il nous rejoindrait.

Je sortis du tuyau, traversa l'eau noire de déchet et de déjection en portant mon fils sur le dos pour remonter sur le petit trottoir longeant l'eau. Le petit pleurait mais avait arrêté de se débattre, accroché à mon dos comme si sa vie en dépendait. Au bout de quelques minutes à regarder le plafond, je trouvais une bouche dégout et l'ouvris avec l'aide de mes outils. Je jetais un dernier regard derrière moi, plein d'espoir. Aucune trace d'Antoine. Il nous rejoindrait bientôt.

Je montais l'échelle rapidement, le coeur battant dans mes tempes, mes jambes lourdes comme du plomb. J'atterris sur un parking et fus happé par la lumière de la lune. Nous avions passé vingt-quatre heures dans les égouts de la grande ville de Nantes. Le parking était vide à cette heure-ci et je posais Alois par terre sans faire attention à l'hypermarché qui se dressait devant nous, trop occupé à regarder les étoiles. C'était si beau, si calme, l'air frais me faisait du bien même si nous empestions les égouts. En silence je m'assis par terre, encore chamboulé par ce calme soudain après tous ces évènements.

Est-ce que tout ça était vraiment arrivé ?

Je restais assis devant la bouche d'égout, attendant. Je ne lui avais pas dit que je l'aimais. Je n'avais pas su l'aider. Nous nous étions disputé, je lui avais tiré dessus par erreur, il s'était sacrifié pour nous. J'étais un véritable boulet. Je ne pouvais pas vivre sans lui, je l'aimais ! Alois l'aimait ! Nous étions une famille, à la fin des histoires les gentils sont toujours épargnés. Nous étions les gentils, n'est-ce pas ?

Alois s'avança vers moi à quatre pattes, approchant à tâtons en tapotant le sol avec ses mains. Sa main finit par rencontrer mon dos et il passa alors vivement ses bras autours de mon torse pour me serrer fort contre lui. Son petit corps était secoué par des sanglots et des hoquets. Il était tellement malheureux... j'enroulais à mon tour mes bras autour de lui, l'attirant un peu plus contre moi. Il leva ses yeux clairs vers moi, sa lèvre inférieure tremblotant. Il était encore inquiet et terrifié, mais contrairement à précédemment, son corps était relâché ce qui témoignait de son soulagement. Dans mes bras, il était en sécurité.

« Je suis désolé Mathieu... je ne voulais pas vous attirer des ennuis... Je vous aime... je veux qu'Antoine revienne ...

-C'est moi qui suis désolé... j'aurais dû te croire dès le début... on aurait dû te croire... » murmurais-je, les yeux dans le vide.

Il me serra un peu plus, s'installant plus confortablement sur mes genoux en fermant les yeux, la tête contre mon torse. Il pleura encore longtemps, mais j'étais trop inquiet et sonné pour m'en soucier. Il finit par murmurer doucement :

« Je t'aime papa... »

Je restais encore longtemps à contempler la bouche d'égout ouverte, assis par terre avec pour seule compagnie les étoiles et mon petit endormi. J'attendais. Je gardais espoir, à moins que ce ne soit le désespoir qui me forçait à rester ici dans la nuit glaciale à attendre quelqu'un qui ne viendrait surement jamais.

Mais je lui avais laissé un pistolet ! Après tout, Antoine était grand et fort ! Il s'en sortirait avec quelques égratignures. J'allais bientôt le revoir.

Il reviendrait.

.

.

.

Voilà, c'était le chapitre vingt-quatre, jespère qu'il vous aura plu ! C'était l'avant dernier chapitre ! N'hésitez pas à jeter un oeil à mes futurs projets ^^ J'espère que vous ne serez pas trop triste pour Antoine !

Encore une fois, je serais ravi d'avoir vos avis !

.

FUTURS PROJETS

.

-Sur la route : Un OS sur Mathieu Sommet et sa famille sur la route des vacances, un truc qui se veut nostalgique !

-La transformation : Une fanfiction sur SLG de 20 chapitres sur les personnalités de Mathieu Sommet qui changent de corps !

-Au moment de l'apocalypse : Une fanfiction de 15 chapitres sur Mathieu Sommet et Antoine Daniel durant la Troisième Cuerre Mondiale.

.

Passez une bonne semaine, on se retrouve le week-end prochain !  
(Je vous donnerais plus d'infos sur mes futurs projets dans le prochain chapitre ^^)

Amour et licorne *^*

.

.


	25. Après deux ans

.

.

Coucou les gens, j'espère que vous allez bien !  
On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour le vingt-cinquième chapitre de cette fanfiction !

J'espère que ce dernier chapitre vous plaira même si la fin peut sembler cruelle à certains !

N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me donner votre avis, que ce soit sur le chapitre ou l'ensemble de la fic !

.

ANNONCE

Je vous donnerais les détails de mes futurs projets à la fin de ce chapitre ! (Résumé, date de sorti...)

.

Bonne lecture !

.

.

Chapitre XXV : Après deux ans.

.

.

.

PDV Mathieu

.

Je soupirais doucement face au miroir de la salle de bain. C'était vraiment moi, ce mec ? Avec mes énormes cernes et mes yeux bouffis ? Mal rasé, décoiffé au possible ? Dieu merci, j'avais perdu les vingt kilos en trop que j'avais accumulés à force de noyer mon chagrin et mon traumatisme dans la nourriture, comme pouvaient en témoigner mes nombreuses vergetures. J'étais revenu à un poids normal de cinquante-cinq kilos pour mon petit mètre soixante.

Au bout de deux ans, il était peut-être temps que je reprenne une vie normale ? Il fallait aller de l'avant, je le savais maintenant, je ne pouvais pas continuer à vivre en Hermite. Quel exemple je donnais à mon fils ? Je pris le rassoir et doucement, commença à me raser sans quitter mon reflet des yeux.

Antoine n'était jamais revenu. Durant plus d'une année entière, j'avais espéré le voir franchir le pas de la porte, bien vivant, ressurgissant de l'enfer pour terminer sa vie à nos côtés. Mais je me voilais la face, personne ne pouvait savoir ce qu'il lui était arrivé, pas même moi. Je vivais dans l'ignorance. Avait-il réussi à tuer le Baba Yaga ? J'en doutais. S'était-il fait dévorer ? Surement, et bientôt son squelette rejoindrait celui des enfants dans l'eau crasseuse des égouts. Ou alors avait-il essayé de s'enfuir et était mort de faim sans savoir par où sortir, sans retrouver son chemin ?

Les enquêteurs avaient fouillé les égouts. Ils avaient trouvé un ou deux squelettes d'enfants, mais pas tous. Au moins certains parents avaient enfin pu trouver la paix en récupérant les corps de leurs petits. Je n'avais pas raconté la vérité aux enquêteurs et avais dit à Alois d'en faire de même : j'avais regardé assez de films d'horreur pour savoir qu'ils ne nous croiraient pas, qu'on m'enlèverait le petit et qu'on nous internerait. A la place, je leur avais dit qu'Alois avait toujours voulu visiter les égouts et que par conséquent, Antoine et moi avions voulu vérifier là-bas. Nous nous étions séparé et perdu, et je n'avais plus revu mon mari.

Mais les enquêteurs avaient inventé une toute autre histoire : selon eux, Antoine m'avait entrainé dans les égouts où il avait déjà emmené Alois dans le but de nous tuer. Le choc m'aurait traumatisé et avec Alois, j'aurais inventé cette histoire pour nous protéger après avoir moi-même tué Antoine. Mais par faute de preuve, j'avais échappé au procès où j'aurais, selon mes avocats, pu plaider la légitime défense.

Ils avaient sali la réputation d'Antoine. Le pays était divisé : certains croyaient ma version et défendaient Antoine bec et ongle, d'autres soutenaient que je mentais, ce qui en soit n'était pas faux, et défendaient la version des enquêteurs malgré l'absence de preuve. Moi, je m'en foutais.

Certains fans d'Antoine ou de simples personnes convaincus par son innocence organisaient encore des battus dans le but de le retrouver, mort ou vif. Enfin, sans doute plus mort que vif. J'avais fini par ne plus faire attention à ce que disaient les gens et avais tenté de reprendre une vie normale avec mon fils : il en avait besoin et moi aussi.

Le monstre était certainement encore en liberté, mais il avait mangé : il reviendrait dans vingt-cinq ans et ce serait le problème de quelqu'un d'autre. Moi, j'avais déjà donné et même si j'étais désolé pour les futures victimes, je ne me risquerais pas à mettre ma vie et celle de mon fils en danger encore une fois. Nous avions déjà perdu Antoine.

Je posais mon rasoir sur le rebord du lavabo et me penchais en avant pour me rincer le visage. Je m'étais énormément laissé aller, on avait failli me reprendre Alois, surtout après cette histoire où j'avais été jugé comme instable. Mais même si je m'étais négligé, jamais, au grand jamais je n'avais négligé mon fils. Je lui avais payé des séances de psy, le conduisais et le recherchais à l'école, lui lisais des histoires, passais du temps et rigolais avec lui, lui faisais des repas maison, l'emmenais faire des activités en week-end ou encore nous payer de belles vacances au soleil dans des pays chaud. J'avais tenté de lui apporter tout l'amour et la présence dont il avait besoin, tentant de lui faire oublier l'absence d'Antoine. Le gosse avait l'air d'aller bien, de s'être remis. Heureusement d'ailleurs.

Je m'étais trouvé un job. Un petit truc la journée pour m'occuper quand il était en cour et subvenir à nos besoins. Je bossais dans une entreprise qui fabriquait des sauces en tant que cariste, chargeant et déchargeant les camions qui apportaient ou emmenaient les provisions et autres ingrédients. Je voulais être là quand Alois terminait les cours.

Je guérissais également doucement de mon traumatisme et après neuf mois à suivre un régime intensif et à faire du sport, j'avais réussi à maigrir et à presque reprendre mon apparence d'antan. J'avais eu du mal et failli ne pas y arriver, faire un régime n'était pas donné si facilement à tout le monde. Mais aujourd'hui je me sentais un peu mieux dans mon corps.

J'essuyais mon visage avec une serviette propre et mis du fond de teint, espérant cacher mes cernes avec. Cela faisait des années que j'en mettais, je savais m'y faire pour cacher mes défauts physiques. Un coup de déodorant et de peigne, de l'eau de toilette, et je sortis de la salle de bain en enfilant une chemise bleue claire.

« Alois, tu es où ?

-Ici ! »

Mon fils arriva en souriant. Il avait pris plus de quinze centimètres en ces deux ans, il serait sans doutes bientôt plus grand que moi. Du haut de ses neuf ans, il était très calme et mature pour son âge, même s'il devenait de plus en plus turbulent à l'école avec ses amis à faire les quatre-cent coups. Il tapota mon torse et à tâtons boutonna ma chemise alors que je souris doucement, amusé. Ce gosse prenait autant soin de moi que moi de lui.

« N'oublie pas de bien te tenir.

-Ne t'en fais pas. Alex ne devrait pas tarder pour te garder. »

Il hocha la tête en plantant ses yeux clairs dans le vide, souriant joyeusement en touchant mon visage. Je caressais ses cheveux blonds tendrement.

« Tu t'es enfin rasé ! Et tu sens bon !

-Bien sûr, il ne faudrait pas le faire fuir. N'oublie pas, pas un mot du Baba Yaga. »

Le petit soupira en hochant la tête. Quand on recevait de la visite, je lui disais toujours ça. Il était petit, j'avais peur qu'il commette une étourderie en parlant de ce monstre à quiconque qui nous prendrait pour un fou. Il se blotti contre moi et sourit doucement même si je décelais une certaine tristesse dans sa voix :

« Oui, et toi ne parle pas trop d'Antoine. Ce n'est pas un sujet à aborder pour un premier rendez-vous ! »

.

.

.

Voilà, c'était le chapitre vingt-cinq, j'espère qu'il vous aura plu ! C'était le dernier chapitre, j'espère que vous aurez autant aimé cette fanfiction que j'ai aimé l'écrire ^^ Je vous remercie de l'avoir suivi, j'espère que je vous retrouverais sur mes futurs projets !

Encore une fois, je serais ravi d'avoir vos avis !

.

FUTUR PROJET

.

-Sur la route : OS nostalgique sur Mathieu sommet et ses personnalités.

Résumé :

Je restais concentré sur la route, les yeux fixés droit devant moi, mains sur le volant. La lune et son sourire moqueur m'observaient, mais ma peur se dissipa alors que je jetais un regard à mes personnalités endormies à l'arrière en souriant doucement. Ils étaient ma famille, et pour eux je pouvais conduire sur n'importe quelle route obscure et tortueuse, de nuit comme de jour.

-La transformation : Fanfiction de 20 chapitres sur Mathieu et ses personnalités qui changent de corps.

Résumé :

La famille Sommet enchaîne les péripéties de tout genre, même si Mathieu aimerait avoir une vie tranquille et banale. Mais pas facile avec toutes ses personnalités ! Et lorsque le prof inventera une énième machine qui changera leur sexe, cette famille si spéciale se retrouvera plongée dans une nouvelle aventure, les forçant à se déconstruire et abandonner tous leurs préjugés.

-Au moment de l'apocalypse : Fanfiction de 15 chapitres sur Mathieu Sommet et Antoine Daniel durant la Troisième Guerre Mondiale. Pas de Matoine.

Résumé :

2050\. La guerre, le feu, les larmes. Alors que la France est totalement détruite et aux mains des ennemis russes, Mathieu et Antoine entament la quête un peu folle de traverser le pays et la méditerranée pour se rendre dans un pays libre. Mais suite à un caprice de Mathieu, les deux amis se retrouverons à enchaîner les péripéties, dans le but de retrouver une fille : Ilona.

.

.

.

Passez une bonne semaine, on se retrouve le week-end prochain !

(Je me permets de me faire de la pub pour mes différents réseaux juste après ! ^^ Si vous voulez m'ajouter sur Facebook, Twitter ou autre, n'hésitez pas !)

Amour et licorne *^*

.

PUBLICITE :

.

Vous pouvez aussi me suivre/m'ajouter sur différents réseaux sociaux :

Facebook : Misse Curly

Twitter : mlle_curly

Instagram : mlle_curly

Tumblr : Mlle Curly

: Mlle Curly

Wattpad : MlleCurly

AO3 : MlleCurly

.

.


End file.
